Mi pequeña hada
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Por culpa de un desengaño amoroso, Hermione pedirá un deseo que se hará realidad alejándola durante un mes de la vida de la gente de Hogwarts. Sólo una persona la echará de menos lo bastante como para buscarla. ¿Conseguirá traerla de vuelta?. Oneshot.


**Nota de autora: **Jueves, 30 de agosto de 2007.

¡Buenas!. Espero que estéis bien. Ya he vuelto de la playa y allí he escrito dos Oneshot más una serie que aún no he publicado porque está sin terminar. Voy por el cap 4 y tendrá en total diez caps. Empezaré a subirla en unos días.

La idea para este Oneshot que vais a leer me surgió tras ver un cap de "Embrujadas"(Charmed) en la que Phoebe (Fibi) se volvía sirena durante un tiempo. Decidí hacer algo parecido con Hermione pero transformándola en otra cosa que siempre me encantó cuando era niña. Después de darle vueltas al asunto y ver cómo podía plantearlo me puse manos a la obra y aquí está el resultado. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Os aviso de antemano que es muy largo y no lo he querido dividir convirtiéndolo en serie porque pensé que perdería el encanto. Así como hay mangas de un solo tomo, esta historia también lo es aunque no esté en forma de libro. Tomároslo con calma y haceros a la idea que vais a leer una historia de 489 kb de peso. Yo recomiendo un buen asiento, snacks, refrescos, y cigarrillos para los que fumen. Un beso muy fuerte para todos y todas. RAkAoMi. ;-)

ADVERTENCIA : Esta historia no contiene spoilers del último libro de Harry Potter y ruego por favor que la gente no deje reviews contándome lo que ocurre, ya lo sé de antemano porque desde julio tengo el libro y me lo he leído en inglés, pero tened en cuenta que aquí hay gente que aún no ha leído el libro, respetad eso, por favor, no les fastidiéis el factor sorpresa. Gracias por vuestra atención.

* * *

"**Mi pequeña hada."**

Hacía una noche preciosa. La luna brillaba en el cielo y las estrellas resplandecían más que nunca, al menos así se lo pareció a Hermione.

Que, extasiada, contemplaba las hadas nocturnas con la misma fascinación que si fuese la primera vez que las veía. Pues ya hacía dos años que las había descubierto en un árbol del Bosque Prohibido. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, principalmente porque no creía que la gente supiera tratarlas con el respeto que se merecían.

Con lentitud se acercó hasta el tronco, acariciándolo con mimo. El árbol brilló durante unos segundos y entonces el sonido de unas risas traviesas llegó hasta sus oídos. Ella miró hacia arriba y sonrió al contemplar las lucecitas de colores que emitían todas y cada una de aquellas mujeres en miniatura.

Una de ellas, la única que despedía un brillo dorado y que tenía el cabello largo hasta los tobillos, se acercó a la castaña dando tres vueltas en el aire a modo de saludo.

Hermione hizo una reverencia como señal de respeto. Luego volvió a quedarse de pie, estirando uno de sus dedos índices para que la pequeña mujer se posase en él. Su pequeña amiga aceptó la invitación, regalándole además un beso en la mejilla que produjo que la Gryffindor dejase salir una risa suave y encantadora.

- Qué gusto volver a verte, Hermione. Hacía semanas que no nos visitabas. ¿A qué debo tal honor?

- El honor es mío, majestad. Esta vez mi visita no tiene un motivo especial, solamente quería veros. Cuando estoy con vosotras me siento tan libre…

- Bueno, tú siempre has sido libre. Mucho más desde que conseguisteis vencer a Voldemort.

- Ya hace cuatro meses de aquello y aún me planteo lo que ocurrirá con mi vida…

- ¿Acaso no tienes planes?

- No, mi señora. Los que hice ya no valen. Sobre todo porque ya no deseo ser Auror. Y aunque puedan quedar delincuentes en el mundo mágico, mi prioridad no es detenerlos. Antes quería hacerlo con los Mortífagos para ser de más utilidad a Harry pero él ya no me necesita en ese sentido o…en cualquier otro.

- Los amigos siempre son necesarios, Hermione. Sobre todo para compartir la felicidad.

- Harry es feliz. Su mayor problema ha sido resuelto. Además, contando con lo sonriente y despreocupado que está desde entonces, no creo que le quede algún asunto que le quite el sueño.

- ¿Habéis hablado ya del futuro, de lo que esperáis cada uno?

- No, mi reina.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione, qué quieres para ti?

- No lo sé. En realidad no necesito grandes cosas para ser feliz. Tengo unos buenos padres, una educación fantástica y…me encanta ser bruja.

Por otra parte, soy la número uno en notas de todo el colegio así que no me costará trabajo entrar en la carrera mágica que más me guste. No creo que deba aspirar a grandes cosas, con lo que tengo me basta.

- ¿Pero?. Siempre hay uno, dímelo.

- Creo que…la única cosa que echo de menos, es tener a alguien especial a mi lado.

- ¿Un novio?

- Sí.

- Pero Hermione, los novios humanos no se encuentran, salen cuando es el momento apropiado.

- Eso mismo dice mi madre. Es sólo…que todas las chicas del castillo tienen a alguien, menos yo. Empiezo a preguntarme si es porque soy horrible…

- Por supuesto que no. Aunque podrías llamar más la atención si te arreglases mejor.

- Yo no quiero ser amada por mi apariencia, señora. Quiero que lo hagan por lo que represento como persona.

- Eso sería lo ideal. Pero los hombres humanos son muy superficiales. Al menos la gran mayoría de ellos, porque siempre hay excepciones.

- Y…¿cómo son los hados?

- Igual de superficiales que los humanos.- respondió la reina de las hadas dejando salir una risa suave.- Aunque es verdad que a la hora de buscar una pareja, su prioridad no es la belleza física.

- Normal, todas las hadas sois guapísimas…

- No es culpa nuestra, es que la madre naturaleza nos hizo así.

- Debe de ser fantástico ser hada y no tener más preocupación que la de controlar las flores y volar por el cielo estrellado.

- También cumplimos deseos, Hermione, y no siempre lo disfrutamos. Hay personas verdaderamente egoístas y malvadas. Pero un hada no puede juzgar el tipo de deseo o la persona a la que se lo concede. Se limita a hacerlo realidad.

- ¿Cuál es el peor deseo que vos habéis concedido?

- Provocar la muerte de una persona.

- Qué horrible…

- Sí, por eso digo que no siempre disfrutamos los deseos. Aunque hay veces en la que nos lo pasamos bomba. Como aquella vez en que Will nos pidió que una determinada chica le amase…

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Puck, nuestro duende especialista en pociones amorosas, se equivocó de mujer y cuando el joven despertó de su sueño se encontró siendo besado por la mejor amiga de la chica que le gustaba. Fue un auténtico lío pero al final salió bien.

- Eso que me contáis me recuerda a una obra de teatro que leí hace tiempo.

- Por supuesto, el joven que pidió el deseo fue William Shakespeare. No es de extrañar que luego se basara en su experiencia para escribir su obra.

- ¿Me estáis diciendo que era mago?

- ¡Pues claro!. Los humanos muggles no sois tan especiales. Por muchos talentos que tengáis nunca serán comparables a lo que puede hacer un mago con una imaginación desbordante.

- Ahora entiendo por qué él os conocía tan bien.

- Siempre nos agradeció que Anne le amase.

- Pero…si fue un enamoramiento producto de vuestra magia…no sería real. ¿Verdad?

- Querida Hermione, la magia de las hadas del bosque es la más real y verdadera que existe. Las hadas somos las criaturas mágicas más antiguas y auténticas que jamás ha habido. Somos más antiguas que los propios dragones. Incluso tenemos más poder que ellos aunque no echemos fuego por la boca o provoquemos terror en los humanos nada más vernos.

- Más que terror lo que producís es fascinación. Seguro que si los muggles ajenos a Hogwarts os viesen, tendríais que cambiar de árbol para que no os acosaran con miles de deseos. Eso si no os atrapan y os llevan a la tele, claro. Cosa de la que serían más que capaces. Hoy día…hay de todo menos respeto.

- Sí, querida, por desgracia así es. Por eso nos mudamos al Bosque Prohibido. Llevamos aquí 600 años y no creo que nos vayamos durante mucho tiempo. En este lugar nadie nos molesta. Después de todo, sólo Hagrid y tú sabéis dónde estamos.

- Pues yo no pienso decirlo.

- Mis hadas y yo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti, querida Hermione. Por eso te queremos tanto. ¿Hay algún deseo que quieras pedirme?

- Por el momento no, gracias. Debería volver al castillo. Ya es madrugada.

- Nos veremos en otra ocasión. Sólo recuerda despedirte de nosotras antes de que termines Hogwarts.

- Por supuesto, reina Titania. No me perdonaría no veros por última vez.

- Hasta mañana, Hermione. Si quieres venir, hazlo a medianoche. Celebraremos el cumpleaños de Lila.

- ¿Cuántos cumple?

- Doscientos años.

- Vaya…

- Eso, en edad humana, serían dieciséis.

- Así que es una adolescente…

- Y es la peor edad para un hada joven. A veces me resulta imposible tratarla. Tiene unos cambios de humor más raritos…

- En el mundo humano también pasa. Sólo echadle paciencia y amor, así todo irá bien.

- Eso haré, gracias por el consejo, Hermione.

- Gracias a vos por dejarme conoceros y ser vuestra amiga.

- No, Hermione, gracias a ti en todo caso. Para nosotras es un verdadero placer y honor tener una amiga como tú. Buenas noches, querida niña.

- Buenas noches, majestad. Nos veremos mañana.

* * *

De camino a su habitación, se asomó a la Sala Común, descubriendo de paso, a Harry y Ginny hablando en uno de los sofás rojos.

Sabiendo que los dos habían sido pareja el año anterior y que él había roto con ella para protegerla de Voldemort, Hermione supuso que ahora estarían tratando la posibilidad de volver, pues aquel loco no existía y ahora no habría nada que les impidiese tener una relación normal de pareja.

Hermione no quiso quedarse a escuchar, ni tampoco ser detectada, así que abandonó el lugar con la misma discreción con la que había entrado.

No es que le molestase verlos juntos, después de todo, ni Harry ni ella habían tenido jamás una relación distinta a la amistosa.

Pero tenía que reconocerse así misma que sentía unos celos terribles por el hecho de ver cómo incluso su mejor amigo, podía tener a alguien a su lado.

Una chica que ella sabía, siempre había sido muy especial para él. No sólo porque fuese la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo sino porque había sido la única chica con la que de verdad le había visto ilusionado además de correspondido.

Hermione pensó que quizás, la reina Titania tenía razón.

Puede que sí existiese esa persona especial para ella, lo malo es que aún no se había presentado y ella sentía que no tenía paciencia para esperar a que apareciese.

Sólo le faltaban 5 meses para terminar el colegio y le reventaba la sola idea de pensar, que la ilusión que siempre tuvo de pequeña, sobre casarse con esa persona especial al terminar Hogwarts, nunca se haría realidad. Ella dudaba sinceramente de que al terminar el curso, hubiese alguien a su lado, aparte de sus dos mejores amigos.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación de prefecta, cuando volvió a escuchar algo. Parecían unas risas traviesas. La verdad era que lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos era castigar a alguien por estar levantado a deshoras pero debía hacerlo, pues era una de sus obligaciones.

Siguió el sonido de las risas lo más silenciosamente que pudo y cuando llegó hasta él, comprobó que lo producían dos personas, Ron y Luna.

La castaña se quedó oculta en la oscuridad de una esquina, observando cómo la rubia se acercaba hasta el pelirrojo y tras susurrar algo en uno de sus oídos, él asentía con la cabeza para empezar a besarla con ganas.

Ahora sí que sentía Hermione que iba a reventar de celos, pues tenía que reconocerse así misma, que Ron le gustaba desde el curso anterior.

Recordó lo mal que le sentó que él saliese con Lavender el año pasado y recordó además aquel ataque de canarios que le lanzó porque él no le hacía tanto caso como antes. Puede que ella pusiera la excusa de que él estaba ignorando su amistad pero ella sabía que era normal que no lo hiciera porque después de todo, tener pareja requería dedicarle tiempo y los amigos podían quedar relegados a un segundo plano.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí igual de silenciosa que llegó. Sin ser capaz de controlar las lágrimas que ya caían por sus ojos marrones.

Llegó a su habitación abriendo y cerrando la puerta sin ningún cuidado. Sin importarle el portazo que se oyó. Sin cambiarse de ropa, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida tras echar lo que ella consideró como todas las lágrimas de su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente se levantó con los ojos hinchados y un aspecto bastante demacrado. Estaba tan pálida que hasta ella se asustó al mirarse en el espejo. Pero le daba lo mismo, estaba segura que a nadie le importaría su mal parecer.

Desayunó como siempre al lado de Harry y Ron. Pudo ver que el pelirrojo estaba igual de alegre que siempre, el único que estaba más callado de lo normal era Harry. Aunque ella dudaba de que fuese por estar triste, ya que debido a lo que vio la noche anterior con él y Ginny, lo más probable fuese que ellos hubiesen retomado su relación y eso no podía ser malo para él en la opinión de Hermione.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Harry?.- Le preguntó pasándole el cacao que él le había pedido.- No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

- Con Voldemort no. Pásame la leche también.

- Aquí tienes. ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Físicamente sí.

- Interiormente no. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Estás preocupado por algo. ¿Qué es?. Cuéntamelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Ahora no quiero hablar de ello.

- ¿Es por mi hermana?.- intervino Ron.- ¿Volverás con ella?. Ya no tienes excusa para no hacerlo, sabes que sigue muy colada por ti. Y a mí me encantaría tenerte de cuñado.

- Ron por favor.- Dijo Hermione con seriedad.- Ahora no es el momento de bromear. ¿No ves que algo le pasa?

- Déjalo Hermione.- Añadió el moreno.- Nunca ha sabido ser serio.

- Oye.- Volvió a decir el pelirrojo.- Yo puedo ser igual de serio que ella. Sólo dime si mi hermana tiene algo que ver con tu estado.

- Sí y no.

- Me he enterado de todo.- Dijo Ron con ironía.- Yo seré poco serio, pero tú cuando quieres, eres lo más inexpresivo que existe. Pues nada, no me lo cuentes, eso sí, luego no pienso escucharte. He quedado con Luna después del almuerzo y pienso estar con ella hasta la cena.

- Desde luego Ron...- Pronunció Hermione con algo de mal humor.- Nadie como tú para demostrar interés por los asuntos de tus amigos. Serás imbécil…cómo puedes tener tan poco tacto…

- Déjame en paz. Yo sólo he sido sincero. ¿Qué hay de malo en decir los planes que tengo con mi nueva novia?

- No es por eso.- Volvió a decir ella.- Es que decirle a Harry que no quieres escucharle es lo mismo que hacerle saber que no te interesan sus problemas.

- Ah…bueno, no pretendía dar esa impresión, pero sí es verdad que no me interesa saber después lo que le pueda ocurrir ahora. Es ahora cuando quiero saberlo y si él no me lo dice yo no pienso insistir. Ya es mayorcito para decidir cuándo quiere o no hablar conmigo.

- Harry…- Dijo ella mirando al moreno.- Tengo una hora libre antes de la guardia del mediodía. ¿Quieres que quedemos luego en la Sala Común?. Allí podremos hablar de todo lo que quieras.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Hermione, pero por el momento no quiero decirte nada sobre lo que me ocurre.

Ella le miró dolida y decidió irse de allí cuanto antes.

- ¿Ya te vas?.- preguntó cuando la vio levantarse.- Aún nos falta una hora para empezar las clases. Casi no has comido…

- Eso no te incumbe.

Harry abrió los ojos con asombro, Hermione no solía ser ruda con él, sólo pudo suponer que estaba molesta por algo pero no pensaba ni por asomo que fuese por su culpa.

- ¿De verdad te marchas?.- Pronunció Ron cuando la vio salir del banco. Ella le miró.

- Sí, pero antes de irme quiero felicitarte por lo de anoche.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Os vi. Sólo tengo que decir que os deseo mucha suerte y que espero que con Luna te vaya mejor que con Lavender. Trátala bien, Ron…

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque ella lleva dos cursos colada por ti. Puede que sea algo rara pero…es una buena persona y sé que lo que siente hacia ti no es una simple atracción.

- No sabía que conocieses tan bien los sentimientos de Luna.

- Conozco más de lo que tú crees. Puede que ella y yo no seamos las mejores amigas pero la he observado más de una vez y…sé que te ama sinceramente. Por eso espero que ella no sea una más de tus conquistas.

- Y a ti qué te importa eso.

- Mucho. Luna nunca ha sido una chica popular por lo bien que cae a los demás. Pero incluso las personas catalogadas como "raras" o "lunáticas" tienen derecho a ser felices.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente.

- Pues cualquiera diría que te pasa algo. Menuda reflexión me acabas de soltar…

- Es que quiero que te des cuenta que hay personas que te quieren sinceramente. Debes valorarlo, Ron, porque es algo muy importante.

- Ya ya…

- ¡Ron por favor, escúchame!

- Te estoy escuchando.-Pronunció llenándose la boca de cereales con chocolate.

- Entonces presta atención a esto. Cuida mucho de Luna y quiérela más aún porque te aseguro que se lo merece. Y tú también la mereces a ella y el amor sincero que te profesa.

Ron hizo un gesto claro de "lo que tú digas" y siguió comiendo con normalidad.

Hermione miró a Harry esperando que él dijese algo pero el moreno pasó de ella, ni siquiera la miró, sólo continuó desayunando.

Hermione se marchó del Gran Comedor con toda la dignidad que pudo, comenzando a llorar con fuerza sin armar escándalo, al bajar las escaleras.

Hermione no fue a ninguna clase de la mañana. Harry fue el único que se fijó, sabía que faltar a clase no era normal en ella. Recordó que ella le había dicho que tenía una hora libre antes de su guardia del mediodía. Pensando que podría estar en la Sala Común como había sugerido, fue allí a buscarla. La esperó la hora entera, pero ella no apareció. Preocupado, decidió usar el mapa del merodeador para poder localizarla, averiguando que estaba en el Bosque Prohibido.

A él le extrañó, ella no solía explorar por gusto. Decidido a ver qué ocurría con su mejor amiga, le dijo a Ron que le vería en el almuerzo y salió del aula de McGonagall con la excusa de ir al servicio.

* * *

- Mi reina…- pronunció Hermione cuando Titania estuvo a la altura de sus ojos aún llorosos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña?- dijo la reina de las hadas con dulzura.- ¿Por qué estás triste?

- Porque ya no lo soporto…estoy cansada de estar sola. Y lo peor…es que mi mejor amigo ya no confía en mí como antes. Hace años nos contábamos todo lo que nos preocupaba pero ahora eso ha cambiado. Sé que le inquieta algo y él no quiere decírmelo…

- Eso no es lo que más te duele. ¿Verdad?. Hay algo más...

- Es que…el chico que me gusta…está con otra chica. Anoche les vi y sé que ella lleva ilusionada con él desde hace dos cursos…Una parte de mí se alegra por ella pero la otra…está hecha polvo. Todas las esperanzas que tenía de que Ron se fijase en mí como algo distinto a una amiga se hicieron pedazos cuando los vi besarse.

- No te deprimas, Hermione. Si eligió a otra es un signo de que él no estaba destinado a ti. Seguramente existirá otro chico ideal para ti…

- Pero es que a mí…solo me gusta Ron.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

- Sí, mi señora. Lleva gustándome desde el año pasado…

- Bueno pero…porque él haya decidido fijarse en otra chica no tienes por qué hundirte. Puede que con el tiempo descubras que te gusta alguien más.

Date otra oportunidad, Hermione. Estoy segura de que "tu hado" está esperándote en alguna parte del castillo. A lo mejor aún no se ha atrevido a confesarte sus sentimientos.

- Sé que me decís eso porque intentáis animarme. Pero yo sé que no hay nadie en el castillo, a quien yo le guste de verdad. Por eso…quiero desaparecer. Al menos durante un tiempo. Lo que menos me apetece ahora es estar en Hogwarts. No creo que pudiese soportar volver a ver a Ron besándose con Luna. O que Harry me diga que ha vuelto con Ginny y que es súper feliz estando con ella.

- ¿Y crees que si te marchas del castillo tu aflicción desaparecerá?

- No lo sé, reina Titania. Lo que sí sé es que no me siento con ánimos de estar allí sabiendo que todo el mundo tiene pareja.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

- Tampoco lo sé…Aunque…

- Dímelo Hermione, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Me gustaría mucho estar en un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarme fácilmente. Un sitio donde yo pasase desapercibida a los ojos de cualquier persona humana del castillo. Como vuestro árbol.

- ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotras?

- Me encantaría. Aunque para conseguirlo…tendría que ser un hada.

- Yo puedo cumplir tu deseo, sólo pídelo de corazón y lo haré realidad.

- ¿Y podré ser hada todo el tiempo que quiera o tiene que ser para siempre?

- Mi querida niña, te prometo que te devolveré tu condición humana cuando sientas que estás preparada para volver a afrontar tu mundo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Palabra de reina.

- Entonces…deseo ser un hada.

- Deseo concedido.- Pronunció Titania dejando caer un polvo dorado por todo el cuerpo de Hermione.

La castaña cerró los ojos al ver el polvo que caía como una cascada resplandeciente. Cuando escuchó a la reina pronunciar su nombre, los abrió.

- Mírate.

Ella obedeció, pronunciando un "Oh" de sorpresa cuando se vio así misma del mismo tamaño que la reina de las hadas. Su atuendo también la asombró.

Tenía un vestido de gasa brillante consistente en un corpiño sujeto a la espalda y uno de los hombros por un solo tirante.

La falda le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y tenía unos cortes en forma de pico. Ella pensó que se parecía mucho a la que solía llevar la Campanilla de Peter Pan. Sus zapatos eran planos y tenían el adorno de una florecita que relucía como la plata. Al mirarse las manos se percató de que las uñas también eran plateadas y cuando se tocó el pelo, se dio cuenta que lo tenía recogido en un moño sujeto por varias flores.

Titania hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo entero y lo sujetó para que Hermione pudiese mirarse completamente.

La castaña pronunció un nuevo "Oh" cuando vio que su pelo había dejado de ser castaño para tomar el mismo color que su traje. Además, también tenía dos alas transparentes en la espalda. A ella le recordaron las de una mariposa. Con la única diferencia de que no tenían muchos colores sino uno solo. Verde. Un verde igualito a los ojos de Harry. El mismo verde que tenía su ropa, zapatos y pelo unido a la luz que ahora ella desprendía.

- ¿Te gustas?- preguntó la reina en tono amable.- Yo creo que estás muy bien. Lo único que no ha cambiado de tu apariencia son tus ojos marrones. Por lo demás, eres un hada auténtica.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el color de mis ojos con mi aspecto de hada?

- Las verdaderas hadas, suelen tener los ojos del mismo color que la ropa y las alas. Tú deberías tener los ojos verdes, pero he decidido dejártelos marrón para que recuerdes quién eres realmente.

- ¿Por qué me decís eso, acaso es peligroso para mí ser hada?

- Sólo en parte, querida amiga. Lo bueno de ser hada es que podrás ser tan libre como soñaste sin que nada ni nadie te lo impida.

Lo malo…es que cuanto más tiempo pases en esta apariencia más recuerdos perderás de tu vida humana. Si no tienes cuidado, podrías llegar a perder tanto tus recuerdos como incluso tu identidad y entonces no habría manera de que volvieses a tu verdadero estado pues sólo tú puedes volver a ser humana si lo deseas de corazón, tal y como te dije antes.

- O sea, que si por cualquier motivo o circunstancia, se me olvida quién soy, me quedaré en esta forma para siempre.

- Así es. Personalmente no me importaría que eso sucediese. Tú sabes que te quiero mucho. Pero por mucho que me pese, tú no eres una de nosotras.

Éste no es tu verdadero hogar ni tu verdadero mundo, Hermione. Por lo tanto…ten muy presente no dejarte llevar por todo lo que a partir de ahora vas a poder experimentar. La llamada del bosque es muy fuerte para un hada. Quizás para ti no lo sea tanto al no ser una de forma natural pero igualmente puede conquistarte y hacer que olvides quién eres y de dónde vienes.

- Procuraré no olvidarlo. Muchas gracias, mi reina.

- De nada, pequeña.- Ella hizo desaparecer el espejo y volvió a situarse delante de Hermione.- ¿Qué es lo primero que te gustaría hacer como hada?

- Aprender a volar. No tengo ni idea de cómo usar mis alas.

Mientras Titania le explicaba no sólo cómo usar sus alas sino sus nuevos poderes como hada del bosque, Harry llegaba al Bosque Prohibido empezando a recorrer las zonas que conocían tanto él como Hermione, deseando encontrarla cuanto antes.

Quizás no le había mostrado un gran interés cuando ella le preguntó qué le ocurría pero sólo fue porque él no quería hablar de eso en el Gran Comedor.

Donde cualquiera podría escucharle y ponerse a cotillear con alguien más. Aunque lo que menos quería era decírselo a ella delante de Ron. Después de todo, su problema tenía que ver con Ginny y lo que sentía por ella. Que ya no era tan potente para él como sí lo fue el curso pasado.

Harry se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja aún le atraía pero no más de lo que podría resultarle cualquier otra chica guapa del castillo.

Él no quería decírselo a Hermione delante de Ron, prefería decírselo al mismo Ron en privado, pero sabiendo que él no querría verle hasta después de la cena, prefirió buscar a su mejor amiga antes que terminar de escuchar la aburrida explicación que había estado dando McGonagall sobre cómo transformar un tulipán en un silbato mágico.

- ¿Hermione?.- Preguntó llamándola una vez más.- ¡Si me oyes contéstame, tengo que hablar contigo!

Tal y como había sucedido en el resto de lugares donde la buscó, ella no respondió. Él empezó a desesperarse. Puede que el Bosque Prohibido fuese inmenso, pero él sabía que ella no conocía ni la mitad de los sitios que él ya había visitado. Sabía que estaba allí, el mapa nunca mentía y le había indicado claramente que su mejor amiga se encontraba en aquél inmenso lugar.

- ¡Hermione, Hermioneeeee!

De nuevo obtuvo el silencio por respuesta. Los únicos sonidos que escuchaba era el canto de los pájaros. Entonces tuvo una idea. Llamar a Hagrid. Si había alguien en todo Hogwarts que conociese a la perfección el bosque, era su amigo semigigante.

Harry apuntó la varita hacia el cielo y provocó las mismas chispas rojas que usó en primero cuando visitaron el bosque por primera vez.

Un poco después su amigo apareció.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Harry?

- Es Hermione. Está en el bosque, pero no sé en qué punto exactamente.

- ¿Por qué crees que habrá venido?

- ¡No tengo ni idea!. Lo único que sé es que no ha ido a ninguna clase. Usé el mapa para localizarla y me indicó que estaba aquí. ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrarla?

- Sí, pero si tenemos que registrar el bosque entero te perderás el almuerzo.

- Me da igual. Sólo quiero saber dónde está…

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo entre vosotros, ha podido enfadarse contigo para que quiera huir o esconderse de ti?

- No. Bueno sí. Ella notó que estaba preocupado y quiso saber por qué. Al no decírselo…creo que se molestó. Puede que por eso se fuese tan deprisa del Gran Comedor.

- Pero Harry, vosotros siempre habéis tenido mucha confianza. ¿Por qué no quisiste hablar con ella?

- Porque estábamos en un lugar donde cualquiera podía ponerse a cotillear. Además, también estaba Ron y no quería que él lo supiera en aquel momento.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que…lo que me preocupa…tiene mucho que ver con su hermana.

- ¿Vas a volver con Ginny?

- Aún no lo sé, pero creo que no.

- ¿Es porque te gusta otra chica?

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Crees?

- Es que no estoy seguro del todo. Ginny aún me atrae pero…creo que ya no quiero estar con ella como lo estuve el año pasado. Vencer a Voldemort me ha hecho pensar mucho sobre lo que quiero hacer con mi vida y…me he dado cuenta que ella no entra en mis planes futuros.

- Entiendo. Tienes razón, Harry. Algo así no se puede decir en un lugar como el Gran Comedor. Pero igualmente deberías hablar con Ron. Aunque con Hermione también. Puede que ella no tenga nada que ver con el asunto de Ginny pero es tu mejor amiga y siempre se ha preocupado muchísimo por ti.

- Eso lo sé, Hagrid. Yo también me preocupo toneladas por ella, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a decírselo.

- Eso no debe preocuparte, Harry. Tanto ella como Ron saben perfectamente que les quieres tanto como ellos a ti.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto. Si no te quisieran no habrían hecho ni la mitad de cosas que te han demostrado durante estos siete años de intensa amistad.

- Claro…

- Hagamos una cosa, Harry. Vete a almorzar, yo buscaré a Hermione. Si la encuentro…te mandaré un aviso. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. Gracias Hagrid.

- De nada.

- Cuando la localices, dile que la espero en la Sala Común.

- Así lo haré, Harry.

- Hasta luego, Hagrid.

* * *

Las horas pasaron sin noticias de Hermione. Harry seguía en la Sala Común esperando el aviso de Hagrid. Al ver que no llegaba y que era la hora de cenar, se fue al Gran Comedor sabiendo que encontraría allí al semigigante, sentado con el resto de profesores de Hogwarts.

Cuando Hagrid le vio llegar, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta Harry, que estaba en la mitad del pasillo que le llevaría a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Has averiguado algo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y?

- No puedo decírtelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Se lo prometí.

- ¿Qué?

- Le prometí a Hermione que no le diría a nadie dónde está.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella no quiere que lo sepan. Quiere estar sola, Harry, al menos durante un tiempo.

- ¿Está bien?

- Sí.

- No me lo creo. Hermione es bastante independiente pero sé que no le gusta estar sola durante mucho rato. ¿Con quién está, Hagrid?

- Con unas amigas.

- ¿Tiene amigas en el Bosque Prohibido?

- Pues sí. Y debo decir, que la están cuidando muy bien.

- Pero allí no hay humanos…

- Eso no quita que ella pueda sentirse a gusto.

- Es que no…logro entenderlo. Hermione no suele actuar así. Ella no suele desaparecer y mucho menos en lugares que no conoce bien.

- Harry, déjalo estar. Lo único que tienes que saber es que tu mejor amiga está muy bien acompañada. Ahora vete a cenar. Ron te está esperando.

- Que le den, y a la cena también. Tengo que encontrar a Hermione.

- Harry, respeta su decisión. Ella no quiere ver a nadie.

- A mí sí, soy su mejor amigo…

- Sé que lo eres, y como buen amigo suyo tienes que aceptar que ahora no quiere estar con nadie de Hogwarts.

- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Te ha dicho por qué se marchó?

- Piensa que nadie la quiere.

- Qué disparate.

- No, Harry, tiene mucho sentido.

- Explícate.

- Bueno, Hermione es una chica…

- Gran descubrimiento.- Dijo el moreno con ironía.- ¿Y?

- Y…- prosiguió Hagrid.- Como cualquier chica desea tener a alguien especial a su lado. Una pareja, Harry.

Digamos que ella ha llegado a ese punto, en el que quiere enamorarse y ser correspondida.

Digamos también que le gusta un chico, pero ese chico ya tiene a alguien con él. Ella ha llegado a la conclusión de que se quedará sola y eso…la ha deprimido bastante. Por eso ha decidido huir y esconderse en otro lugar que le gusta mucho y donde sabe, que sentirá de todo menos soledad.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione ha decidido huir porque está enamorada y no es correspondida?

- Eso mismo, sí.

- ¿Y eso es lo que ha hecho que se deprima y quiera esconderse del mundo?

- Del mundo no, sólo de Hogwarts.

- No sabía que Hermione fuese tan…rara…

- ¿Rara?. Yo diría que es la más normal de vosotros tres. Lo que pasa es que la pobre está harta de que no se fijen en ella.

- No lo entiendo.

- Es muy sencillo, Harry. Hermione sólo quiere que la quieran. Lo malo para ella es que el chico que a ella le gustaba y con el cuál creyó que terminaría juntándose algún día, ya ha elegido a otra como novia. Eso es lo que ha hecho que decida esconderse de ese chico y de todos los demás.

- El muy imbécil…no sé quién es…pero cuando lo averigüe…le voy a…

- No le harás nada, Harry. Tú no puedes obligar a nadie a que esté con otro alguien.

- Pero es que ese alguien, es mi mejor amiga…

- Y tú eres su mejor amigo también, pero debes entender, que hay cosas de Hermione, que debes respetar por muy amigo que seas o por muy poco que puedan gustarte. Ahora ella quiere estar sola. Sin nadie de este castillo que le recuerde el lugar donde se siente tan infeliz.

- Entonces se ha ido por eso, porque no es feliz aquí.

- Exactamente. Yo creo que simplemente se ha excusado en el desengaño amoroso para marcharse, pero no pienso que eso sea lo único que la ha afectado. Lo principal es que ya no se siente a gusto en Hogwarts.

- Pues ya somos dos, Hagrid. Porque yo tampoco podré estar bien si ella no está…

- Me parece que empiezo a entender, por qué no quieres volver con Ginny.

- ¿Perdón?

- Hermione te gusta…¿Verdad?

- No lo sé. Lo que sí sé…es que la necesito en mi vida. Siempre ha estado a mi lado y no quiero perder eso.

- Pues hazte a la idea que durante un tiempo…vas a estar sin ella.

- Pero yo quiero que esté conmigo…

- Las cosas no pueden ser siempre como tú quieras, Harry. La vida no es como uno quiere que sea, es como es, con cosas buenas y malas. Tú no puedes cambiarlas, sólo aceptarlas o adaptarte a ellas. Ahora vete a cenar o empezarán a preguntarse por qué llevamos más de diez minutos en medio del Gran Comedor.

- Gracias por la información, Hagrid.

- De nada. Que te aproveche la cena.

* * *

- ¡Esto es genial, reina Titania!.- Pronunció emocionada Hermione al notar cómo controlaba las alas a la perfección. La reina de las hadas rió divertida al verla realizar más de un giro y acrobacia en el aire.

- ¿Verdad que ahora te sientes completamente libre?

- ¡Sí!

- Me alegra oírlo. ¿Quieres seguir volando o prefieres acompañarme al cumpleaños de Lila?. Aún faltan dos horas para que empiece, pero no he terminado la decoración. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Sígueme, te presentaré a tu nueva familia.

Hermione obedeció, volando detrás de la reina a casi la misma velocidad que ella.

En el cielo nocturno, una lucecita dorada y otra verde, resplandecieron en la oscuridad. Dando la impresión de ser bichitos que volaban inquietos por entre los árboles.

A unos cuantos kilómetros más allá, otra luz alumbraba en la distancia.

La de la vela que sostenía Harry mientras veía su álbum de fotos. Estaba lleno de imágenes de sus padres, y de él mismo con sus dos mejores amigos e incluso una besando a Ginny cuando ganaron aquel partido el curso pasado. Se la hizo Colin, y Harry la guardó porque en aquel momento, era un recuerdo especial. Ahora miraba la foto sin otro sentimiento que la de contemplar algo pasado. Algo que ya no tenía importancia para él.

Pasando la página, llegó a la que correspondía al séptimo año. Sólo tenía cuatro fotos. Una en la que aparecía él sólo atrapando la Snitch en el primer partido del curso, otra en la que se veía a él y Ron peleando de broma. Harry sonrió al ver cómo los dos fingían poses de dolor como si los golpes hiriesen realmente.

La siguiente foto correspondía a él con Hermione, estudiando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Su mejor amiga le explicaba cómo hacer una poción especialmente peligrosa. Su yo mágico la miraba con atención como si de verdad entendiese todo lo que ella le comentaba. Harry también sonrió al contemplar la imagen.

En aquella ocasión no se enteró de nada, pero Hermione estaba poniendo tanto empeño en que lo aprendiera, que él decidió fingir que sí comprendía antes de decirle a ella la verdad. Él sabía que ella se preocuparía si no era así y también sabía que no le dejaría acostarse hasta que él le dijera que lo había entendido todo. Recordó que aquella noche estaba especialmente agotado y lo que menos le apetecía era tirarse horas y horas escuchando las explicaciones de Hermione.

Pasó a la siguiente foto, y se sorprendió al verla. No recordaba haberla puesto en el álbum. Entonces se fijó en una nota que había debajo de ella.

"Aunque sea tarde, feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Con mis mejores deseos, Hermione."

La imagen mostraba a él atrapando una snitch roja en vez de dorada. Eso le extrañó. Jamás había capturado una pelotita alada de ese color. Se fijó además en un detalle de la pelota. Parecía que tenía algo escrito, acercando más la llama de la vela pudo ver que ponía "tira de mí". Harry obedeció, tirando de una de las alas que parecían moverse velozmente.

Al hacerlo, la snitch roja cobró vida, saliendo de la imagen y abriéndose por la mitad, revelando una carta y otra foto. Antes de fijarse en la imagen, decidió leer primero la carta.

"_Querido Harry, espero que estés bien. Siento mucho no haberte dado tu regalo de cumpleaños el día en que fue. Pero no pude decidir qué regalarte hasta ahora._

_Teniendo en cuenta que ya hemos vencido a Voldemort y que no tendrás grandes preocupaciones, pensé que más que un libro de hechizos de defensa, podría regalarte algo más personal y que tiene mucho que ver con nuestra amistad._

_Mi regalo es simplemente, que sepas que te quiero mucho. Eres el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido y también la única persona que verdaderamente me entiende y acepta tal y como soy. Con todas mis cosas buenas y malas. _

_También quiero decirte…que no te preocupes más por lo que pueda ocurrir. Ya no tienes grandes enemigos que quieran acabar contigo. _

_Tu única preocupación a partir de ahora, será los planes futuros que puedas hacer. Supongo que en ellos estará incluida Ginny._

_Ella te quiere, Harry, desde que era niña y te vio tomar el tren de Hogwarts cuando tú y Ron entrasteis en primero. _

_Seguro que esta revelación te sorprenderá, pero te la digo porque quiero que seas consciente de la tremenda suerte que tienes de tener a tu lado a una chica tan especial como ella. No existen muchas mujeres en el mundo, que pasen años enamoradas en secreto de la misma persona. _

_Puede que te cueste creerlo porque sabes que Ginny salió con un chico distinto cada año pero eso fue porque yo se lo aconsejé. _

_Hace mucho tiempo, ella me pidió un consejo para conseguir que te fijases en ella como chica. Le dije que si salía con otros chicos tú la verías como una chica atractiva._

_Lo cierto es que tardaste en notarlo pero finalmente lo hiciste y yo me alegro mucho. _

_Creo que ella podría hacerte feliz o como mínimo, darte algo de toda esa felicidad que llevas años buscando. Lo único que tienes que entender es una cosa, Harry. _

_La felicidad no se busca, es ella la que te encuentra. Pero tienes que notarla dentro de ti, y la mejor manera es que te sientas a gusto contigo mismo y con la persona que has llegado a ser._

_Yo creo que eres alguien muy especial y no sólo porque hayas vencido a Voldemort sino porque eres un chico único en más de un sentido._

_Eres buen amigo, buena persona, un mago estupendo y lo más importante que tienes es una nobleza de corazón como pocas veces he visto._

_No te deprimas o preocupes por las cosas malas que puedan sucederte. La vida es muy cruel. Te dará alegrías, sí, pero mayormente penas._

_Lo único que debes recordar cuando sientas que te hundes, es que no estás solo. Hay mucha gente que te quiere toneladas._

_Ron y yo somos un buen ejemplo. Incluso podría apostar a que Ginny también, aunque seguro que lo hará en un sentido distinto al de nosotros dos._

_Espero…que siempre estemos juntos. Y que por muchos años que pasen siempre seamos amigos. Porque…aunque no te lo haya dicho hasta ahora…_

_Tú has sido y serás…la persona más especial que tengo en mi vida. _

_Sé feliz Harry…y no olvides nunca…que te quiero mucho._

_Con cariño, Hermione Granger." _

Al terminar la carta, se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas que aún no había dejado caer.

Agarró la foto que estaba bocabajo sobre el edredón y cuando la vio…las dejó salir.

Ante él, aparecía una Hermione sonriente que le guiñaba un ojo y le tiraba un beso. Ella se alejaba y le enseñaba otra foto más pequeña donde se veía una Hermione de doce años, apuntando la varita hacia arriba. Harry se vio así mismo, intentando escapar de las bludgers hechizadas por Quirrell que habían intentado derribarle de su escoba cuando estaba en primero.

Él no sabía que alguien hubiese fotografiado el suceso. Pero no fue eso lo que más le sorprendió sino ver a la Hermione de la foto destruyendo las pelotas con una facilidad pasmosa.

Por mucho que él supiera que su mejor amiga fue siempre una fuera de serie, no dejaba de asombrarle lo poderosa que era.

El Harry de la foto desapareció montado en la escoba. Hermione bajó la varita y volvió a la esquina de donde había salido.

Harry volvió a contemplar la foto en su totalidad. Sin terminar de creerse el regalo tan sencillo y hermoso que ella le había hecho. Él sabía por qué, era una de las muchas maneras de Hermione, de decirle, que siempre estaría a su lado protegiéndole de todo, como siempre había hecho.

Limpiándose las lágrimas que aún caían, decidió guardar tanto la foto como el álbum antes de que regresaran sus compañeros. Pues no tenía ninguna gana de explicarles por qué estaba llorando. Un poco después, escuchó sus voces inundar la estancia. Él se hizo el dormido, no tardando mucho en estarlo realmente.

* * *

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lila!.- Pronunciaron las hadas y los hados derramando sobre la cabeza de la festejada, un montón de florecitas de colores variados.

- ¿Cuál es tu primer deseo?.- Cuestionó Frey, un hado especialmente atractivo por el que la mayoría de hadas suspiraban en secreto.

- Bailar contigo.- Dijo la hadita que despedía un color morado brillante.

- Deseo concedido.

Frey la agarró de la mano y la llevó a un lago cercano que estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Desde el aire, Hermione contemplaba maravillada el hermoso baile que ellos realizaban. Dándole la impresión de ver a dos bailarines de ballet clásico más que dos criaturas del bosque.

- ¿Te gustaría saber bailar como ellos?.- Preguntó la reina Titania situándose a su lado.

- Sí. Aunque no creo tener la elegancia de Lila.

- Todas las hadas son elegantes, Hermione. Es una de nuestras cualidades.

- Pero yo no soy un hada realmente.

- Eso no quita que poseas nuestras habilidades tanto mágicas como bailarinas.

- ¿También puedo conceder deseos?

- Por supuesto, querida.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

- Lo mismo que hice yo contigo. Situarte por encima de la cabeza de la persona humana y sacudir tus alas para que el polvo mágico que tenemos caiga sobre él o ella.

- Comprendo.

- ¡Allen!.- pronunció la reina mirando a un hado pelirrojo de ojos rojos que estaba cerca de Hermione y que no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¿Sí, mi reina?.- Dijo el hombrecillo tras hacerle una reverencia.

- Esmeralda no sabe bailar.- Añadió la soberana mirando a Hermione, que sonrió tras escuchar su nuevo nombre.- ¿Te importaría mucho enseñarla?

- No, majestad, será un auténtico placer para mí.

El hado dedicó una sonrisa encantadora a Hermione, él le tendió una mano esperando que ella la agarrase. La Gryffindor miró con algo de inseguridad a la reina de las hadas. Ésta rió un poco por lo bajo.

- No te preocupes, querida, es uno de nuestros mejores hados. Ve con él, te prometo que no te morderá.

- Y si…- dijo ella en voz baja.- lo hago fatal y al final me deja por imposible.

- Eso no ocurrirá, Allen es demasiado caballeroso y galante para ofender así a una dama.

- Pero es que…

- Deja de preocuparte tanto, no pienses si lo harás mejor o peor. Limítate a disfrutar de la experiencia. Estoy segura que te gustará mucho.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo queréis que regrese?

- Cuando tú quieras, mi niña.

- Y si quiero acostarme…¿dónde duermo?

- En una campanilla que he preparado para ti. Está al lado de la mía, por si necesitas algo durante la noche.

- Gracias, mi señora.

- A ti, en todo caso. Por confiar lo suficiente en mí para pedirme ayuda. Ahora ve a divertirte. Estás perdiendo un tiempo precioso por hablar conmigo.

- Cuando estoy con vos nunca pierdo el tiempo, más bien lo gano.

Hermione hizo una reverencia como despedida, Titania le dio un beso en el cabello verde en señal de agradecimiento por lo que ella le había dicho.

Pues la reina entendió que era una forma de indicarle lo mucho que le gustaba a su humana favorita estar con ella. Cuando "Esmeralda" volvió a quedar de pie, izó el vuelo y se colocó al lado de Allen. Que ya había agarrado su mano y comenzaba a volar hacia su destino. Una pequeña charca que siempre estaba llena de luciérnagas.

Hermione lo pasó de maravilla, aunque le costó bastante dominar los pasos básicos.

Pero Titania no había mentido, Allen no sólo era un hado encantador sino lo suficiente paciente como para intentar los mismos movimientos todas las veces que fueron necesarias hasta que Esmeralda pudo aprenderlos. Cuando él le dijo que lo había logrado, ella se sintió tan eufórica, que le dio un abrazo.

El hado de pelo y ojos rojos se puso colorado. Hermione se rió un poco al verlo.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

- Es que…no estoy acostumbrado a lo que has hecho.

- ¿Nadie te da abrazos?

- ¿Así se llama?

- Sí.

- No lo sabía, en el mundo de las hadas y los hados no solemos abrazarnos. Hacemos otras cosas para demostrar afecto.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Deberías saberlo siendo hada.

- Lo he olvidado.- Dijo ella sin querer revelarle que no era un hada auténtica.

Lo último que quería, era que alguien la rechazara si supieran que era humana. Pues aunque las hadas y los hados cumpliesen deseos, no eran grandes admiradores de las personas. Había mucha gente mala y egoísta que quemaban los bosques para construir carreteras o edificios inmensos que sólo traían caos y contaminación a la naturaleza.

Hermione sabía que era muy afortunada de que la reina de las hadas hubiese querido ser su amiga, pero también sabía por qué, no sólo porque la noche en que la conoció la encontró atrapada bajo una rama que aplastó sus alas doradas, sino porque fue lo suficientemente delicada como para liberarla y luego curarla sin asustar a la pequeña y hermosa mujer.

Cuando Titania le preguntó qué quería como agradecimiento, la Gryffindor respondió que nada, pues sólo el haber ayudado a una criatura que siempre la fascinó, la consideraba una recompensa lo suficiente buena para ella.

La reina sonrió sinceramente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Diciéndole que a partir de ese momento, contase con ella y su amistad para toda la vida. Luego le enseñó el árbol donde vivían y la forma de llamarla por si alguna vez la necesitaba.

Hermione le dio las gracias y luego volvió al castillo. Regresando de vez en cuando para ver y hablar con su nueva amiga. Haciéndolo siempre cuando era lo suficientemente de noche para que nadie la descubriese.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde su primer encuentro y aún no terminaba de creerse que no sólo contase con la amistad de aquella mujer tan fascinante y especial, sino además haberse convertido en una criatura no sólo mágica y poderosa sino también hermosa.

Puede que su aspecto no fuese el de siempre, pero Hermione se gustó bastante cuando se vio reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había hecho aparecer Titania.

Ella sabía que tal apariencia tenía sus ventajas, no sólo para parecer un hada auténtica sino para poder pasar desapercibida incluso entre las personas de Hogwarts.

- Esmeralda…Esmeralda…

Escuchó que pronunció la voz de Allen. Ella regresó a la realidad al ser consciente de que quizás había pasado mucho tiempo perdida en sus propios recuerdos.

- Qué.- Dijo ella sonriéndole. El hado volvió a sonrojarse.

- Deberíamos volver antes de que amanezca o los estudiantes del castillo podrían descubrirnos y obligarnos a concederles montones de deseos.

- Pero si vuestro hogar no está a la vista de cualquiera…

- Querrás decir "nuestro", tú también vivirás con nosotros a partir de ahora. ¿De qué bosque vienes?. La reina no nos lo dijo.

- De uno…bastante lejano.- Pronunció diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Tenías…pareja allí?

- ¿Pareja?

- Bueno ya sabes…- dijo el hado volviendo a sonrojarse, haciendo reír un poco a Hermione.- Un hado que estuviera siempre contigo. Alguien con el que volar por ahí, bailar hasta el amanecer y echar carreras voladoras por las copas de los árboles.

- Así que…eso es lo que más os gusta hacer para cortejar a una chica…

- ¿Perdón?

- No, nada, cosas mías. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta…no, donde yo vivía antes no había ningún hado que fuese especial para mí. El único que me gustaba…- pronunció recordando el desengaño que había sufrido con Ron.- Ya se había fijado en un hada rubia que siempre estuvo enamorada de él. Por eso entre otras cosas, decidí marcharme y venir aquí.

- Es una suerte que nuestra reina te estime tanto. No todas las hadas que huyen de sus hogares encuentran apoyo y refugio en otras comunidades.

- ¿Son muchas?

- No tantas como debería. Todo es culpa de los malditos humanos y sus ansias de destruir la Naturaleza.

- En eso tienes razón, pero no todas las personas humanas son malas…

- Ya, pero es una minoría muy pequeña comparada con lo mal que va el mundo actualmente.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Volvemos a casa?

El hado le regaló una sonrisa encantadora, tendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó enseguida. Juntos, emprendieron el vuelo hasta llegar al nuevo hogar de Hermione.

Allen la acompañó hasta su cama. Una flor campanilla que estaba, tal y como Titania le había dicho, al lado de la de ella.

Hermione le dio las gracias y tras desearle "buenos días" se metió en la flor, notando cómo se cerraba protegiéndola de la vista de cualquier ser humano que pudiese aventurarse por allí.

Un humano como Harry, que a pesar de haber pasado una buena noche, aún no se sentía tranquilo. Comenzando a buscarla en cuanto terminó sus clases de la mañana.

* * *

El sol estaba naranja cuando Hermione abrió los ojos. La flor que la cobijaba se abrió dejándola salir. Ella abrió las alas verdes y emprendió el vuelo. Dando varias vueltas por el bosque antes de reunirse con la reina y su nueva familia.

Mientras volaba suavemente por encima de uno de los lagos cercanos al castillo, comenzó a recordar lo bien que se lo había pasado gracias a Allen. No sólo había sido encantador con ella sino que además parecía tener un interés especial por saber su estado sentimental.

Hermione sólo pudo sacar una conclusión, el hado estaba interesado en ella y eso desde luego, la alegraba bastante. Aunque era muy consciente de que sería un amor imposible si alguna vez volviese a ser humana.

- ¡Hermione, Hermioneee!

Escuchó que la llamaban desde la distancia. Ella aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo, decidida a ver quién la buscaba con tantas ganas.

Situándose en lo alto de una rama cercana al sonido, esperó ver la cara de la persona que seguía llamándola sin descanso.

Se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Harry. Una parte de ella aún pensaba que quizás Ron hubiese salido a buscarla porque hubiera averiguado de repente que ella le gustaba. Pero otra parte le decía que eso jamás sucedería. Ron parecía muy ilusionado con Luna. Ella sólo esperaba que fuesen felices y que el tiempo pasase rápido para poder olvidarse cuanto antes de lo que sentía por el pelirrojo.

Era increíble lo irónica que era la vida, porque incluso el primer y único hado que por el momento había demostrado cierto interés en ella, también era pelirrojo.

La diferencia entre los dos estaba en los ojos, los de Ron eran azules, y siempre le encantaron a ella. Los de Allen eran tan rojos y brillantes como los rubíes. Pero también tenía que reconocerse así misma que esa no era la única cosa que los diferenciaba, porque Allen y Ron eran totalmente distintos en el carácter. Con Allen se sentía a gusto todo el tiempo, con Ron pasaba más tiempo peleando o discutiendo que estando de acuerdo en algo.

- ¡Hermioneeeeee. Si me oyes contéstame!

- ¡Harry!- pronunció su vocecita, que ahora era más aguda de lo normal debido a su pequeño tamaño.

El moreno siguió su exploración, sin haberla oído. Entonces ella decidió flotar delante de sus gafas redondas.

Cuando vio aquella pequeña mujer de pelo, alas y ropas verdes, no pudo más que abrir los ojos con asombro.

Sabía que las hadas del bosque existían, pero jamás hasta ahora las había visto, y debía reconocer para sí mismo que eran realmente hermosas.

Al menos así se lo pareció la criatura encantadora que estaba flotando suavemente delante de sus ojos verdes. El mismo tono y color que tenía el pelo, las alas y el vestido que ella llevaba. El hada le sonreía dulcemente y él no pudo evitar recordar que su mejor amiga también tenía una sonrisa igual de hermosa que la de aquella pequeña criatura.

- ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó él cuando salió de esa ensoñación momentánea que había sufrido al verla.

- Esmeralda.- Respondió Hermione con una risilla alegre y dando tres vueltas en el aire a modo de saludo.

- El nombre de una joya igual de brillante que el tono de tu pelo, alas y ropas.

- Y que tus ojos…- Dijo ella acercándose un poco más para verlos mejor.- Son muy bonitos…

- Gracias, los heredé de mi madre. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí.

- ¿Conoces todo el bosque?

- Casi todo.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme?. Es que necesito encontrar a una persona que está escondida aquí.

- Si está escondida será por un buen motivo. Deberías dejarla tranquila.

- No puedo, necesito hablar con ella…

- ¿Por qué?

- Desapareció sin haberle contado algo importante para mí y…creo que ella se marchó porque no quise decírselo cuando me lo preguntó. Sólo quiero arreglar las cosas…

- Algunas cosas no tienen arreglo, Harry, es mejor dejarlas como están.

- ¿Conoces mi nombre?

- Por supuesto.- Pronunció ella volviendo a volar por encima de su cabeza. Él levantó el rostro para poder seguirla con la mirada.- Conozco muchas cosas de ti…

- ¿Sí?

- Todo el mundo de este bosque…sabe quién es Harry Potter, el único mago que ha sido capaz de destruir a Voldemort y sus seguidores.

- No lo hice solo, tuve ayuda. Principalmente de mis dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Hermione?.- Al oír ese nombre, se paró en seco, aún flotando delante de Harry.- ¿Quién es?

- Mi mejor amiga, y también la bruja más poderosa e inteligente que ha habido en este castillo después de Minerva McGonagall.

- ¿La profesora de Transformaciones?

- Sí.

- Es una bruja extraordinaria.

- No tanto como Hermione, ella sí que es realmente asombrosa.

- Parece que la admiras mucho…

- Toneladas. Ella…siempre ha sido muy especial para mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por muchas razones, pero la principal, es que siempre ha estado a mi lado sin importar las circunstancias.

- Oh…eso es muy bonito.

- Ella también lo es, bonita por fuera y sobre todo por dentro.

- Gracias…- dijo ella por lo bajo, sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿Decías algo?.- Cuestionó el moreno al no haber escuchado lo último que había dicho el hada verde. Ella negó con la cabeza, volviendo a volar rodeándole un par de veces antes de quedarse de nuevo delante de sus gafas redondas.- ¿Me ayudarás entonces a buscarla?

- Antes dime qué es lo que más te motiva a encontrarla.

- Eso es privado.

- Entonces no te ayudaré.- Ella levantó el vuelo.

- ¡Espera, Esmeralda!

Obedeciendo, volvió a situarse delante de sus ojos verdes.

- Necesito encontrarla porque…quiero que vuelva. La echo mucho de menos…

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente, bajando la mirada de forma tímida. Escuchando de paso, la risilla alegre y dulce de la pequeña hada verde.

- Es una buena razón para desear que alguien vuelva.- Dijo ella acercándose más a los cristales de sus gafas redondas.- Pero no es suficiente. Que tengas suerte en tu búsqueda, Harry.

Antes de que él la llamase de nuevo, ella desapareció velozmente por entre las hojas de los árboles frondosos.

Harry se quedó mirando el lugar donde escapó de su vista y alcance. No sabía por qué, pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de volver a ver a aquella hermosa y diminuta criatura.

Estar con ella le había hecho sentirse igual que cuando estaba con Hermione. Además, recordaba claramente una cosa que le llamó la atención de aquella mujercita. Sus ojos marrones, igualitos a los de su mejor amiga. Él no sabía si todas las hadas del bosque tendrían los ojos de ese tono, lo que sí tenía clarísimo era que ahora, no sólo necesitaba encontrar a una persona, sino a dos.

A Hermione quería encontrarla para poder contarle más de una cosa que le inquietaba. A Esmeralda…para poder escuchar de nuevo su dulce vocecilla y poder admirar también la belleza tan extraña y fascinante que ella poseía.

No sabía si era normal que sintiese tal admiración por una criatura mágica del bosque, lo que sí sentía con seguridad, es que aquella hadita había despertado en él un interés que jamás había sentido por ninguna chica, muchos menos por una no humana como ella.

Diciéndose así mismo que sólo Hagrid podría responder más de una pregunta que empezaba a hacerse por el mundo de las hadas, decidió volver al castillo. Regresando por donde había venido.

* * *

- Sí que te ha dado fuerte.- Pronunció Ron en uno de los sillones que había delante del gran sofá rojo, donde estaba Harry tumbado.-Llevas media hora suspirando con una cara de idiota como pocas veces te he visto. ¿Quién es ella?

- Un hada del bosque.

- ¿Estás de guasa?

- No…

- ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando, Harry. Cómo vas a enamorarte de un hada?

- No he dicho que esté enamorado, pero es verdad que ella me encanta.

- Nunca he visto hadas, aunque tengo entendido que todas son fascinantes además de hermosas.

- Eso puedo asegurártelo. No pasé mucho tiempo hablando con ella pero…fue como si la conociese desde siempre. Sentí que más que estar con un hada, estaba con Hermione.

- ¿Has averiguado ya dónde está?

- No. Sólo Hagrid lo sabe y él prometió no decírselo a nadie.

- ¿Ni a nosotros?

- Exactamente.

- ¡Pero somos sus dos mejores amigos, tenemos derecho a saber dónde se ha metido!

- Eso no hará que Hagrid revele el paradero de Hermione. Tú sabes perfectamente que ante todo, es un hombre de honor. Él le dio su palabra a ella de que guardaría el secreto.

- Vaya asco…

- ¿También la echas de menos?

- Pues sí…sobre todo porque ya no tengo quién me ayude con los deberes. Seguro que me suspenden todas las redacciones…

- Eres único en tu género, Ron.

- Eso es lo que me hace especial.

Harry soltó una gran carcajada, tirándole un cojín que el pelirrojo devolvió enseguida. Un poco después, las plumas volaban por doquier tras la guerra de cojinazos que los dos amigos empezaron.

Detuvieron su juego cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era. Ron fue el primero en ponerse en pie y comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio masculino.

- ¿No vienes, Harry?

- Todavía no tengo sueño. Me quedaré un rato más aquí. Quiero pensar en mis cosas.

- Vale. ¿Has hablado ya con Ginny?

- Sí…

- ¿Y?

- Siento decirte…que jamás me tendrás como cuñado.

- Ya te vale, tío.

- ¿Y qué quieres, que esté con tu hermana cuando he descubierto que ya no siento por ella lo mismo que el año pasado?

- No, claro, eso sería peor. Ella se daría cuenta y sufriría más. Es sólo…que me había hecho a la idea de que fuésemos familia de una forma más…oficial.

- Tal y como me dijo Hagrid, Ron…la vida no es como uno quiere que sea, es como es. Y nosotros sólo tenemos que aceptarla o adaptarnos a ella.

- Me largo. Otro discurso tan profundo como ése y seré yo quien perderá el sueño. Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches Ron, hasta mañana.

* * *

- ¡Baila conmigo, Esmeralda!.- pronunció Frey acercándose a ella y agarrándola de la mano, llevándola al centro del corro de hadas y hados que estaban moviéndose alegremente al son de aquella especie de salsa que había empezado a sonar gracias a los duendes.

- ¡Pero yo no sé bailar esto!- Dijo Hermione intentando evitar hacer un ridículo que ella creía espantoso.

- ¡Eso no importa, sólo muévete siguiendo el ritmo!

La sonrisa que le dedicó aquél rubio de ojos dorados y luz amarilla fue demasiado irresistible para poder negarse.

Sin saber cómo, ella se encontró no sólo siguiendo la música sino además danzando de una forma que sólo había visto en películas como Dirty Dancing.

Frey era un gran bailarín, y ella se sentía igual que Baby. Hechizada por el magnetismo que desprendía aquel hado de belleza impresionante.

Que además se movía con una energía mucho más acentuada que la de Allen, pero es que la danza que le había enseñado el pelirrojo nada tenía que ver con la que ella estaba practicando ahora junto al que era el oficialmente hado más guapo de todos los que existían en aquella comunidad.

- ¡Mi turno!.- Dijo Allen empujando a Frey fuera del alcance de Hermione.

- ¿También sabes bailar esto?.- Preguntó ella al ver cómo comenzaba a girarla y guiarla hacia arriba, hasta que empezaron a flotar por el aire.

- No hay melodía que se me resista.- Añadió el chico de pelo y ojos rojos dedicándole una sonrisa galante.- ¿Te gustaría que luego fuésemos al lago?. Podríamos ver las luciérnagas, sé que te encantan.

- No te lo he dicho…

- Anoche te quedaste fascinada mirándolas, así que pude deducirlo…

- Te fijas en todo…¿verdad?

- En lo que a ti concierne sí.

Ella se sonrojó un poco. El tono de voz de Allen pasó a ser seductor además de galante cuando le dijo…

- Desde que llegaste, no he podido quitarte los ojos de encima.

- Gra…Gracias, supongo.- Pronunció no sabiendo qué más decir ante el cumplido más bonito que jamás le habían hecho.

- Dime una cosa, Esmeralda. ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

- Muchísimo.

- ¿Quieres quedarte para siempre?

- No lo sé.

- Yo podría…ser tu pareja si quisieras. Seguro que el resto de hados se moriría de envidia. Eres el hada más hermosa que hemos tenido en nuestra comunidad.

- No es verdad, Rosa también es preciosa. Y Lila…y Brandy…aquí hay mujeres realmente guapas.

- Tú eres la más especial de todas.- Pronunció suavemente agarrando su barbilla y acercando los labios de Hermione a los suyos con lentitud.- Sobre todo por tus ojos, tienen un marrón tan bonito…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer su sueño realidad, Allen vio cómo se la arrebataban de su lado. Era un hado moreno, de pelo azul marino y ojos del mismo color, que se había interpuesto en el último momento, llevándose a Esmeralda a otro punto lejos de su alcance.

- Maldito Zafiro…- pronunció el pelirrojo echando a volar hacia ellos. Pero Zafiro era bastante hábil, y volvió a evitarle.

Frustrado por no poder llegar hasta ella, Allen se sentó encima de un hongo que había en la corteza del árbol de las hadas y esperó a que ellos se detuvieran.

Zafiro no era famoso por ser un conquistador nato como Frey o igual de galante que Allen, su fuerte era el baile y Hermione pudo comprobarlo en carne propia. Tras un rato bailando con él, sintió que debía descansar. Las alas le dolían mucho, pues las hadas y los hados las usaban más que los pies ya que sus bailes eran sobre todo aéreos.

- ¿Quieres descansar, Esmeralda?.- Preguntó Zafiro al verla algo sofocada.

- La verdad es que lo necesito.

- ¿Te apetece un poco de néctar?

- Bueno…

- Espérame en esa rama. Enseguida vuelvo.

- Muchas gracias, Zafiro.

El hado azul marino descendió hasta los gnomos que servían las bebidas, tomando dos vasos llenos del líquido que tanto gustaban a las abejas y a ellos mismos.

Cuando llegó hasta Esmeralda, se dio cuenta que tanto Frey como Allen estaban con ella. Zafiro resopló por lo bajo ante la molesta incursión de aquellos dos hados que siempre parecían competir por ganar la atención de todas las hadas.

- Hey chicos…- dijo el hado de pelo, alas y traje azul marino profundo.- Abajo hay un montón de jovencitas que aún no tienen pareja de baile. ¿Por qué no vais con ellas?

- Olvídamos, Zafiro.- Añadió el hado rubio.- Ya hemos encontrado a la que más nos gusta.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco pero también se sintió molesta con el comentario de Frey.

Ella no era algo que se pudiese escoger y él tampoco tenía derecho a responderle así a Zafiro. Después de todo, había sido el único de los tres hados que no había intentado coquetear con ella. Izándose en el aire, voló hasta el chico azul y se situó delante de él, moviendo sus alas verdes con suavidad.

- ¿Me has traído el néctar?. Muchas gracias.- Ella le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y pudo ver cómo las mejillas de Zafiro se ponían igual de azules que el resto de su pelo, ojos, cuerpo, alas, ropaje y luz.

- De nada, Esmeralda.- Dijo él intentando mantener la compostura pues nunca había conocido un hada tan amable y misteriosa a la vez. Sabía muy poco de ella, pero tenía toda la noche por delante para conocer lo más posible.- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

- ¡Sí!.- Contestó Hermione dando un giro en el aire. Zafiro no tardó en ponerse a su altura.

- Sígueme, te voy a enseñar un sitio chulísimo que no todo el mundo conoce.

Tras despedirse con la mano de Allen y Frey, salió detrás de Zafiro, que volaba sonriente sin que ella lo viese.

Un rato después, llegaron a un claro del Bosque Prohibido que jamás había visto. Era algo tétrico pero a la vez fascinante.

- ¿Qué lugar es éste?

- El hogar de Aragog. Es una araña gigante amiga mía.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- Supongo que durmiendo. ¿Quieres que lo llame y te lo presente?

- No por favor.- Dijo ella amablemente.- No quiero perturbar su sueño.- Su prudencia le indicó que no sería una buena idea molestar a un arácnido de tamaño descomunal por muy amigo que fuese de Zafiro.

- ¿Te ha gustado el néctar?.- Preguntó al verla vaciar su vaso.

- Estaba muy dulce para mi gusto pero ha sido agradable, gracias.

- De nada, tú también eres muy agradable.

Ella bajó la mirada de forma tímida, eso hizo reír un poco a Zafiro. Hermione no pudo evitar recordar haber hecho lo mismo cuando escuchó a Harry decirle que la echaba mucho de menos.

- ¿Qué piensas de Allen y Frey?.- Preguntó el hado azul marino flotando boca arriba con suavidad.

- Son encantadores cada uno a su modo.

- ¿Te gusta alguno de los dos, o los dos a la vez?

- ¡No!.- Ella se rió un poco.- Nada de eso, aunque reconozco que los dos son muy atractivos. ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

- Porque tú sí me gustas y sólo quiero saber si tengo mucha o poca competencia.

Hermione se quedó callada durante unos instantes, desde luego, Zafiro era bastante directo.

Eso le gustó pero también le indicó que debía tener cuidado con la atención que debía dedicarle, si era mucha, quizás él se forjase una opinión equivocada de ella. Podría llegar a pensar que a ella también le gustaba él y eso le llevaría a una situación embarazosa cuando tuviese que rechazarle. Aún no conocía lo bastante del mundo de las hadas para saber cómo reaccionaría un hado no correspondido, pero supuso que no tendría nada que ver con la reacción de un chico humano.

- Deberíamos volver, estoy cansada.- Dijo ella no queriendo pasar más tiempo con aquél chico que ahora la miraba como si se la comiera con los ojos.

- ¿Qué prisa tienes?.- Añadió él acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios verdes.

- Es que…la reina me está esperando.- Pronunció intentando echarse hacia atrás para evitar que la besara.

- No es verdad…- Zafiro estaba a punto de alcanzarla y ella no podía seguir retrocediendo al notar cómo su espalda chocaba contra la corteza de un árbol.

Cuando sólo faltaban milímetros para que el hado de luz azul marino consiguiese su objetivo, se oyó el sonido de una rama pisada. Él miró hacia abajo y eso le dio la oportunidad a Hermione de escapar volando. Sólo que en vez de hacerlo hacia el cielo o las copas de los árboles, lo hizo en sentido descendente. Refugiándose bajo una seta.

- ¿Esmeralda?.- Oyó que la llamaba el hombrecillo.- ¿Quieres jugar al escondite?.- Ahora su voz sonaba animada.- ¡Verás cómo te encuentro enseguida. Soy el mejor jugando a esto!

Ella no salió de su refugio hasta que estuvo segura de que él no se encontraba por los alrededores.

- Así que estabas aquí.- Escuchó que dijo una voz conocida justo cuando había dado los primeros pasos por el suelo.- No es nada fácil encontrarte.

Sintió que la agarraban por las alas. Ella chilló pero se calló cuando oyó aquél "Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño". Recordando que eso mismo le había dicho ella a Titania la noche que la conoció.

Se vio izada en el aire por una mano grande que la había agarrado con suavidad. Sin atreverse aún a mirar el rostro de su captor o captora, se agarró al dedo pulgar para intentar ponerse de pie. Consiguiéndolo justo en el momento en que la mano dejó de moverse para abrirse del todo y hacerle entender que estaba sobre la palma.

- ¡Harry!.- Pronunció con asombro cuando vio el rostro de aquel humano que por alguna razón encontraba familiar. Recordaba haberle visto esa misma mañana, buscaba a una tal Hermione, pero era incapaz de recordar quién era o la relación que mantenía con él. Lo único que no había olvidado, era el nombre de aquel hombre moreno, alto y delgado, que poseía unos ojos verdes iguales en tono que el que ella lucía con su aspecto y despedía con su luz.

- Veo que me recuerdas.- Dijo el muchacho mirándola con lo que a ella le pareció una mezcla de diversión y fascinación.- ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo?

- Me escondía de un hado realmente pesado. Quería ligar conmigo y besarme. Ieuj…

Harry se rió un poco antes de pronunciar su siguiente frase.

- Bueno, no puedes culparle. Eres un hada muy atractiva.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Dijo ella volando lo bastante hasta flotar delante de sus gafas redondas.- Pues no te ilusiones mucho conmigo, tendríamos un gran problema de tamaños. ¿No te parece?

- Tienes razón.- Él volvió a reírse otro poco.- Además de bonita y encantadora, chistosa. Una combinación perfecta. Seguro que ese hado azul marino no sería el único interesado en ti.

- Hay otros dos que me rondan, pero por el momento no quiero estar con ninguno.

- ¿Tan dura eres, o es que te gusta alguien más?

- No.- Dijo ella con sinceridad.- Ahora mismo no estoy interesada en nadie concreto.

- ¿Y antes?

- Había un chico…- pronunció al recordar un humano pelirrojo de ojos azules.- Pero eligió estar con otra.- De repente una imagen clara de una rubia besando al pelirrojo llegó hasta su cerebro aunque era incapaz de recordar sus nombres.

- Debió ser duro para ti.

- Ya lo he superado.- Dijo ella de forma resuelta.- Teniendo un bosque genial por el cual volar todo lo que quieras y una familia de hadas y hados que cuidan de mí…¿qué más puedo pedir?

- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

- Claro…

- Tienes unos ojos marrones preciosos. Me recuerdan a los de una persona muy querida para mí…

- ¿Quién?

- Hermione, mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Y por qué no estás ahora con ella?

- Porque ayer desapareció y sólo una persona sabe dónde está pero no quiere decírmelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella no quiere que nadie la encuentre.

- Y a pesar de saber eso…¿la buscas?

- Por supuesto, ya te he dicho que es mi mejor amiga.

- Debes de quererla mucho…

- Bastante.

- Qué suerte para ella, tener a un amigo tan bueno como tú.

- No soy tan buen amigo, la verdad es que la mayoría de las veces paso de ella. Sobre todo el año pasado, no le hice mucho caso…

- ¿Y eso?

- Tenía novia…a ella le dedicaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Supongo que eso le dolió, Hermione y yo siempre habíamos estado juntos, sobre todo en el colegio. Es nuestro último año aquí y…no me gustaría terminar el curso teniendo que marcharme sin saber qué ha sido de ella.

- Comprendo.

- Tú podrías ayudarme a encontrarla. Eres un hada y puedes volar por cualquier parte. Seguro que conoces a muchas criaturas del bosque y quizás alguna pueda decirte dónde está Hermione.

- ¿Y luego qué, tendré que ir al castillo para decírtelo?

- ¿Lo harías?

- No me gusta mucho la idea. Los humanos no suelen respetar a las hadas. Aunque sus animales sí.

- Yo tengo una lechuza. Podrías escribir una nota y ella me la entregaría.

- De acuerdo. Dime qué aspecto tiene y cómo se llama.

- Es blanca como la nieve y tiene los ojos marrones. Su nombre es Hedwig.

- Está bien. Te prometo que si encuentro a tu amiga, te lo comunicaré por medio de tu mascota.

- Muchas gracias, Esmeralda.

- De nada. Ahora debería volver a casa. Seguro que la reina está preocupada.

- ¿Las hadas tenéis reina, cómo se llama?

- Titania. Es muy buena amiga mía. Y además es la única de nosotras que tiene luz dorada.

- A mí me gusta más tu luz verde.

- Gracias.- Los colores de Hermione aparecieron en sus mejillas verdes, tiñéndolas de rojo durante unos instantes.- Buenas noches, Harry Potter.

- Buenas noches, Esmeralda.- Él usó la yema de uno de sus dedos para tocarle el pelo verde. Ella rió un poco de forma que resultó encantadora para Harry.- Esperaré impaciente tus noticias.

Sin añadir otra cosa, el hada verde emprendió el vuelo. Perdiéndose por entre las copas de los árboles.

Harry regresó al castillo, teniendo la sensación de que pronto encontraría a Hermione, esa sola idea, produjo que regresara con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando sin noticias de Hermione y sin que Harry hubiese vuelto a ver a Esmeralda.

Ya hacía un mes de su última charla con ella y la verdad era que la echaba mucho de menos. No tanto como a su mejor amiga pero casi igual. Él no entendía por qué, sólo sentía que debía volver a verla. Así que, cuando llegó el primer sábado de ese nuevo mes, en vez de irse a Hogsmeade con Ron y Luna, decidió quedarse en el castillo. Tendría toda la mañana y la tarde para poder buscar al hada verde con total tranquilidad.

Acababa de agarrar el mapa del merodeador y comprobar que seguía indicándole el paradero de Hermione en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de su dormitorio. Precavido como era, desactivó el mapa, lo guardó en un cajón y se dispuso a ver quién era el ocupante de la habitación.

- Ginny.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que ella se acercase rápidamente a él y le diese algunos besos que le dejaron algo descolocado. Cuando ella se apartó él sólo tuvo una pregunta que hacerle.- ¿Por qué?

- Quería comprobar si era verdad que ya no sentías nada especial por mí.

- Te dije que no.

- No podía creerte, Harry. Sólo han pasado unos meses desde que rompimos para que me protegieras de Voldemort. Contando con lo ilusionados que estábamos los dos al estar juntos el curso pasado, pensé…que a lo mejor podría volver a despertar tu interés si te besaba…

- Ahora sólo te veo como hace años.

- ¿La hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo?

- Sí.

- Debería enfadarme pero…no puedo. Agradezco que seas honesto conmigo, Harry. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que yo siempre te querré. Llevo queriéndote casi toda mi vida…

Ella se giró para que no la viese llorar. Harry quiso decir algo, pero no se atrevió, no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir en una situación así.

- Adiós, Harry.- pronunció ella encaminándose a la puerta.- Espero que seas feliz con lo que sea que quieras conseguir a partir de ahora.

- Gracias, Ginny.

Sin más, la vio marcharse algo cabizbaja.

Harry volvió a activar el mapa, comprobando de nuevo que Hermione seguía en el Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

- ¡Espera Esmeralda!.- pronunció Frey volando velozmente tras ella.- ¡Tenemos que llegar juntos al árbol o nos descalificarán!

- ¡Entonces apresúrate!.- añadió Hermione con entusiasmo.- ¡No quiero que nos adelanten!

Frey le hizo caso, apretando el ritmo del vuelo. Pronto, los dos tocaban la flor que servía como meta de la carrera.

En pocos segundos, los duendes les anunciaron como ganadores, colocándoles en el pelo una corona de flores como premio a su victoria. Aún contagiados por el entusiasmo, sacaron sus instrumentos musicales y comenzaron un pequeño concierto.

Frey sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que a Esmeralda le encantaba bailar.

- ¿Me concedes este baile?.- Pronunció el hado rubio de ojos dorados ofreciéndole una mano de forma galante.

Hermione la agarró, comenzando a danzar con aquel chico que era impresionantemente guapo. Pronto, los dos estaban flotando por encima de los duendes, y cuando ella quiso darse cuenta, habían salido de la zona musical.

- ¿Dónde estamos?.- Preguntó al ver aquella penumbra que los rodeaba.

- En la zona de los centauros. El jefe de la manada es amigo mío. ¿Te gustaría conocerle?

- Ahora no, gracias. ¿Volvemos?

- ¿Por qué?. Aquí estamos bien. Tenemos intimidad…- Él se acercó a ella, Hermione retrocedió, eso hizo reír un poco al hado rubio.- ¿Es que te doy miedo?

- No, pero no tienes por qué acercarte tanto.

- Debo hacerlo si quiero besarte…

Hermione volvió a alejarse.

- ¡Frey, déjate de tonterías y volvamos con los demás. Seguro que están preocupados!

- Lo más probable es que estén bailando. Además…si volvemos, Allen y Zafiro querrán tener tu atención y ahora mismo no me apetece compartirte.

- ¿Acaso te crees mi dueño?

- Pronto lo seré.

- ¡YO NO PERTENEZCO A NADIE, Y MENOS A UN HADO PRESUMIDO, POMPOSO, LIGÓN Y MUJERIEGO COMO TÚ!- Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una bofetada con más fuerza de la que tendría un hada normal. El rostro de Frey se ladeó debido al impacto. Cuando quiso preguntarle por qué había hecho eso, ella no estaba a la vista.

- ¡Esmeraldaaaa!

Escuchó que la llamaban desde la distancia, pero no quiso responder. Estaba furiosa y lo único que quería era que no la encontrase.

Al sentir cómo los gritos sonaban más cerca, decidió hacer algo que en otra ocasión funcionó. Esconderse bajo una seta. Al igual que la otra vez en que se ocultó de Zafiro, ella no quiso salir hasta estar segura de que Frey había salido de la zona.

Con prudencia, comenzó a caminar por el suelo del bosque, hasta que se vio izada por el aire. A su mente llegó el recuerdo cuando un mes atrás, Harry Potter hizo lo mismo para poder hablar con ella. Encontrándose frente a los ojos verdes que se veían tras sus gafas redondas, comprobó que de nuevo estaba ante él.

- Ya era hora de que te encontrase.- Dijo el humano de pelo negro a lo loco sin soltar sus alitas verdes.

- ¡Suéltame!.- Pronunció su vocecilla aguda.- ¡No soy un bicho para que me agarres así!

- No pienso liberarte hasta que me cuentes por qué no has dado señales de vida durante un mes entero.

- ¡Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

- Sí que tienes, te recuerdo que me prometiste encontrar a Hermione y que me dirías lo que sabías por medio de Hedwig, mi lechuza.

- ¡No recuerdo esa promesa!

- Pues la hiciste.

- ¡Te exijo que me sueltes, Harry Potter, o te convertiré en sapo!

- Eso no impedirá que vuelva a ser humano y te castigue con mi magia.

- Ni que la magia de los magos fuese más poderosa que la de las hadas del bosque…

- La vuestra es más antigua pero no tan efectiva como la de Hogwarts…

- ¡Me da igual quién de los dos es más poderoso. Libérame, me estás haciendo daño en las alas. Como las rompas no podré volar y volver con mi familia!

Harry vio dos lagrimitas salir de los ojos marrones de Esmeralda. Eso le afectó, soltándola de inmediato.

- Perdona, olvidé que tus alas son delicadas…

- ¡Todos los humanos sois iguales, no tenéis respeto por ninguna criatura del bosque!- Dijo ella flotando libremente a la altura de sus ojos verdes.

- Eso no es verdad. Hagrid puede decirte que yo respeto a todas las criaturas mágicas.

- ¿Conoces a Hagrid?

- Es un buen amigo mío desde hace siete años.

- También es mi amigo.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Es un hombre muy agradable y considerado con todos los que habitamos el Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Esmeralda?

- No.

- Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo, pero necesito que me ayudes. Concédeme un deseo…

- Ni hablar.

- ¡Por favor!

- ¡He dicho que no!

- Entonces te llevaré conmigo hasta que cambies de opinión. ¡Inmóvilus!.- Pronunció Harry con su varita dejándola totalmente quieta.

Agarrándola con suavidad, hizo aparecer una cajita con agujeros para que pudiese respirar y la metió dentro. Quitándole el hechizo paralizante en el momento en que gracias a la invocación de su escoba, llegó a su habitación masculina.

- ¡Déjame salir!.- Pronunció Esmeralda furiosa desde el interior de la caja.

- No lo haré hasta que entres en razón.- Le dijo Harry dejando la cajita en su mesita de noche y sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Me dejarás marchar si te concedo el deseo?

- Por supuesto. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a Hermione. Cuando lo hagas, podrás volver con tu familia de hadas y hados.

- ¿Pero por qué necesitas un deseo para localizarla?

- ¡Pues porque por mí mismo no lo consigo. Llevo un mes intentándolo y es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra!

Uno de los vasos con agua que había en el dormitorio, estalló de repente. Esmeralda abrió los ojos con asombro sin entender muy bien lo que había ocurrido pero sospechando que tenía relación con la ira ahora más que clara en el rostro de aquél humano que parecía aspirar hondo para intentar calmarse.

- Tú no lo entiendes.- Dijo Harry dando pasos por la habitación.- Para los humanos es muy importante tener a sus amigos. ¡Hermione es la mejor amiga que he tenido jamás, quiero que vuelva al castillo. Quiero tenerla a mi lado como la he tenido siempre. Me revienta pensar que ya no le importo!

- ¿No crees que te estás precipitando en tus conclusiones, Harry?

- ¡Para nada. Si ella pensara en mí o Ron, seguro que volvería. Pero debe ser felicísima donde quiera que esté. Tanto como para no pensar en lo mucho que la necesitamos. La única egoísta es ella!- Ahora estalló una jarra. Esmeralda comprobó sus sospechas.

- Así que cuando te enfadas las cosas se rompen. Entonces debes de ser un mago muy poderoso.

- ¡No me cambies de tema!

- Sólo intento entenderte mejor…

- ¡No necesito que me entiendas, sino que me concedas el deseo de encontrar a Hermione!

- ¿De verdad la necesitas tanto?

- ¡Muchísimo!

- ¿Por qué, acaso existe una razón más poderosa que la de ser tu mejor amiga?

- Si la hay…no es cosa tuya saberlo.

- Entonces no te ayudaré.

Harry decidió calmarse, para poder pensar con tranquilidad y dejar de impresionar a Esmeralda con tanto objeto roto.

- Sólo quiero que vuelva. Es así de simple…

- Sé que me ocultas algo, Harry. Si quieres que te ayude debes ser completamente sincero conmigo. Dime qué es de verdad lo que te motiva a que regrese.

- Estoy enamorado de ella.- Pronunció Harry mirando a Esmeralda con total seriedad.- He tardado un tiempo en darme cuenta pero ahora sé que eso es lo que realmente siento por Hermione. Por favor, Esmeralda, ayúdame a encontrarla. Puede que ella no sienta lo mismo por mí, pero tengo que decírselo…

- El mundo no se hunde porque no le digas lo que sientes a la chica que te gusta.

- ¡Ella no me gusta, es que no me has escuchado, es mucho más que una simple atracción. LA AMO!

Un gran arañazo apareció en uno de los cristales de la ventana. Esmeralda tragó saliva.

Aquél humano era el más irascible que había conocido, pero tenía que reconocerse que también le admiraba mucho.

Sus palabras y miradas mostraban que estaba siendo sincero. Quería de verdad a esa chica que estaba desaparecida.

Esmeralda sintió que debía ayudarle para poder estar satisfecha consigo misma. No entendía por qué, pero dentro de ella sentía que tenía que ayudar a Harry Potter.

- De acuerdo, Harry. Te ayudaré a encontrar a…

- Hermione.

- Procuraré no olvidarlo.

- ¿Puedo pedirte el deseo ahora?

- Sí.

- Deseo encontrar a Hermione Granger.

- Deseo concedido.- Pronunció volando por encima de la cabeza de Harry y dejando caer polvo dorado por todo su cuerpo.

El moreno cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, seguía viendo a Esmeralda, ahora flotando delante de sus gafas redondas.

- ¡Por qué me has mentido!.- La grieta de la ventana terminó de romperse, dejando paso al aire matutino.- ¡No debiste engañarme!

- ¡No lo he hecho. Tú pediste un deseo y yo te lo he dado!

- ¡Entonces por qué sigo sin saber dónde está. Pensé que ocurriría algo que me indicase su paradero!.- Sin dudarlo agarró sus alas verdes.- ¿Es ésta tu idea de una broma?

- ¡Suéltame, me haces daño!

- ¡Tú también me lo has hecho al burlarte de mí así. Me has creado ilusiones para nada!

Las camas empezaron a temblar, Esmeralda temió por su vida.

- ¡No Harry Potter, te prometo que no ha sido un engaño. Todas las hadas concedemos deseos cuando quien nos lo pide lo hace de corazón. Yo no sé por qué no ha funcionado el tuyo pero te juro que he sido sincera cuando te lo he dado!

Abriendo la cajita, volvió a meterla dentro, cambiando su forma para tomar la de una jaula adecuada al tamaño del hada verde.

Que inquieta, se movía en el interior intentando encontrar una forma de escapar.- Es inútil.- Dijo Harry mirándola con rencor.- Tiene un cerrojo mágico a prueba de hadas. Por mucho que te esfuerces, no podrás salir.

- ¡No tienes derecho a encerrarme!

- Te lo mereces por haberme engañado.

- ¡Que no lo hice. Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo!

- Todas las que quieras, de todas maneras no voy a creerte. Puede que seas un hada hermosísima, pero tienes un corazón muy negro, Esmeralda.

Ella lloró de forma audible, él abandonó la habitación dando un portazo.

Esmeralda pasó el día entero encerrada en la jaula. Al anochecer, oyó voces acercándose a la puerta. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio cómo el dormitorio se llenaba de adolescentes masculinos. Por el número de camas, sabía que Harry no dormía solo, pero no imaginó que sus compañeros serían tantos.

De repente, repararon en el brillo verde que ella despedía y se encontró siendo observada por esos cuatro chicos que la miraban con mucho asombro.

- ¿Eres un hada?.- Preguntó Neville Longbottom acercándose a la jaula. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Conceden deseos!.- Dijo Seamus Finnigan.

- Qué suerte para nosotros.- Pronunció Dean Thomas.

- Para Harry en todo caso.- Añadió Ron.- ¿No os habéis dado cuenta que está en la mesita de noche de al lado de su cama?

- Y qué.- Dijo Seamus.- Eso no quita que podamos pedirle deseos. Seguro que si la soltamos nos concederá todos los que queramos. ¿Verdad bonita?

Cuando Seamus quiso tocarla usando un dedo, ella lo mordió. El chico lo apartó rápidamente.

- Me parece que está de mal humor.

- No sabía que las hadas fuesen tan agresivas.- Dijo Dean curando el dedo sangrante de Seamus.- Tendremos que tener cuidado al sacarla.

- No creo que sea buena idea.- Apuntó Ron.- Quién sabe lo que podría hacernos. La magia de las hadas del bosque es antiquísima. Además, no creo que a Harry le haga gracia que la liberemos.

- Tampoco tiene derecho a tenerla encerrada.- Pronunció Neville mirándola con lástima. Esmeralda le sonrió, aquel humano moreno le inspiraba confianza.- Puede que a ellas no les gusten mucho los humanos, pero siempre han sido criaturas libres, nadie tiene por qué cautivarlas de esta manera.

- Eres un sensiblero, Neville.- Comentó Seamus con burla.- A lo mejor por eso no te sale novia.

- Pasa de mí.- Dijo mirándole, luego miró a Esmeralda.- ¿Tienes hambre o sed?. Puedo hacer aparecer un mini vaso para ti.

- Sí por favor.- Pronunció ella por primera vez.

- Qué voz tan graciosa.- Dijo Ron.- Es muy aguda. Seguro que cuando grite romperá cristales.

- No hay cristales donde ella vive.- Dijo Neville.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- Bueno, siempre me ha encantado todo lo relacionado con la Herbología y la Naturaleza. Las hadas han sido creadas por ella. Conozco su mundo y costumbres casi tan bien como las plantas mágicas.

- Seguro que sí.- Añadió Seamus sin creerse del todo lo que Neville había dicho.- ¿Y sabes por casualidad qué bebe?- Preguntó para ponerle a prueba.

- Lo que más le gusta a las hadas del bosque es el néctar de las flores.

Esmeralda asintió con la cabeza demostrando que el humano tenía razón.

- Vale Neville.- Volvió a decir Seamus.- Está claro que las conoces. Pregúntale cómo se llama, tengo curiosidad.

- Esmeralda.- Respondió ella antes de que lo hiciera el chico.- Y estoy aquí porque Harry Potter me secuestró.

Al oír la mención de su mejor amigo, Ron se acercó a la jaula agachándose lo suficiente hasta que su cara pecosa y ojos azules estuvieron a la altura del rostro verde y ojos marrones de la pequeña hada que resplandecía con el mismo verde que tenía los ojos de Harry.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso?. Él es una buena persona. ¿Le hiciste tú algo para que se viese obligado a encerrarte?

- ¡Sólo le concedí un deseo que por lo que sea no funcionó y entonces se enfadó conmigo, creyó que le había engañado!

- ¿Neville?.- Dijo el pelirrojo mirando al chico que estaba a su lado.- ¿Las hadas suelen engañar a la gente cuando conceden deseos?

- Nunca. No está en su naturaleza hacerlo.

- ¿Qué deseo pidió Harry, Esmeralda?.- Preguntó de nuevo Ron.

- Encontrar a su mejor amiga. Una tal Hermione Granger.- Dijo el hada verde con sinceridad.

- ¡Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes. Ahora entiendo por qué la tiene aquí!.

- Explícanoslo.- Dijeron tanto Neville, como Dean y Seamus.

- El día después de que Hermione desapareciera del castillo, Harry me contó que había conocido a un hada verde bellísima. Seguro que era Esmeralda.

Lo más probable es que él la haya traído al castillo porque quiere que ella encuentre a nuestra amiga.

Si Esmeralda ha sido sincera en lo que nos ha dicho, Harry se habrá enfadado porque sabe que la magia de las hadas es muy efectiva y al ver que seguía sin saber dónde estaba Hermione pensó que le había engañado.

- Lo del engaño ya nos lo ha explicado ella.- Apuntó Dean.

- Pero ella no os ha contado algo que yo sé.

- ¿Y qué es?.- Preguntó Neville.

- Que Harry está enamorado de Hermione.

- ¿Qué?.- Dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.- ¿Nos estás tomando el pelo?

- No.- Añadió Ron.- Desde que ella desapareció, él está más serio y poco comunicativo de lo normal.

Además, le he pillado algunas veces mirando las fotos donde ella aparece y siempre tiene una mirada triste y tierna cuando las contempla.

Seguro que por eso no quiso volver con mi hermana. Debió darse cuenta que Hermione era la chica a la que realmente quería. Aunque creo que también le gusta un poco este hada. Si no recuerdo mal, él me confesó que cuando estaba con ella se sentía igual que estando con Hermione.

- Pues lo tiene claro como se decida por el bicho verde.- Dijo Seamus.- La diferencia de tamaños sería bestial, no sé cómo podrían tener hijos…

- ¡Yo no quiero hijos con el gafotas ése!.- Pronunció Esmeralda con claro fastidio en su voz.- ¡Y bicho lo será tu madre!.- Dijo mirando a Seamus con odio.

- Menudo genio para ser tan pequeña.- Añadió Dean Thomas.

- Me recuerda al de Hermione.- Dijo Ron mirando a Esmeralda con diversión.- ¿Os habéis fijado?. Tiene el mismo tono de marrón que los ojos de ella. Puede que su aspecto, pelo, ropa, alas y cuerpo sean verdes, pero estos ojos…son igualitos a los de mi mejor amiga.

- Eso mismo me dijo Harry cuando lo conocí.

- Vaya.- Comentó Neville sorprendido.- Creí que las hadas teníais poca memoria. ¿Cómo es que recuerdas tan bien tu primer encuentro con Harry Potter?

- No lo sé, pero lo hago. Hay muchas cosas que sé de él, aunque no sepa con seguridad por qué las conozco.

- Esto es muy raro chicos…- dijo Ron canturreando.- Para mí que hay gato encerrado…

- Pues es un misterio que estoy dispuesto a resolver.- Apuntó Dean Thomas.- Busquemos a Harry, seguro que él nos contará todo lo que necesitamos saber.

Todos menos Neville, salieron de la habitación. El chico usó la varita para abrir la jaula dejando salir a Esmeralda. Ella le miró interrogante.

- Me importa poco las razones que tuviera Harry para encerrarte, las hadas siempre habéis sido libres. Sé de sobras que si os privan de vuestra libertad podéis llegar a morir de tristeza y eso es lo último que quiero. Ve a donde quieras, Esmeralda.

- Gracias.- Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.- Ojalá todos los chicos humanos fuesen tan bondadosos como tú.

Neville se sonrojó un poco, luego abrió la ventana para que ella pudiera irse. Cerrándola cuando la vio desaparecer de su vista y usando de paso el "Reparo" para arreglar la que había roto Harry con su enfado.

* * *

- ¡Harry espera!.- Pronunciaron Ron, Seamus y Dean cuando vieron al moreno a punto de subir las escaleras.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡Hemos visto tu hada!.- Dijo Seamus.- ¡Está buenísima!- Ron le dio un codazo.- ¿Por qué la tienes encerrada?

- Eso no es asunto vuestro.- Respondió Harry subiendo los peldaños pero sus amigos se colocaron delante cortándole el paso.

- Cuéntanoslo todo, Harry.- Añadió Ron.- A lo mejor podemos ayudarte en algo.

- Vosotros no podéis hacer nada. Es Esmeralda la única que puede, y mientras no colabore, seguirá en la jaula donde la metí.

- No debiste hacer eso.- Dijo Neville más abajo de los escalones, pues acababa de llegar.- Un hada puede morir de tristeza si le quitan su libertad. Por eso la he liberado.

- ¿Que tú qué?.- Dijo Harry con alarma bajando los peldaños hasta llegar a Neville.- ¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso!

- Tú tampoco a secuestrarla. Supongo que ella habrá vuelto con los suyos aunque no me extrañaría nada que decidiese vengarse de ti antes de regresar al bosque.

- Sería muy divertido ver qué puede hacer un hada furiosa.- Pronunció Seamus en tono burlón.- ¿Arreglarle los pelos de loco que ha tenido siempre?

- Eso más que un castigo sería un favor.- Apuntó Dean.- Aunque es verdad que sin sus pelos, Harry no sería el mismo. Creo que incluso con la apariencia extraña que le dan, las chicas le encuentran atractivo. ¿Será por eso que siempre suspiran cuando le ven?

- No, es que es igual de famoso que yo.- Dijo Ron con orgullo.- Es lo que suele ocurrir cuando vences a un mago loco y famosísimo. Te salen admiradoras por todas partes.

- Sí claro…- Dijo Seamus.- Por eso ha sido Luna la única que se te ha declarado.

- Lo que pasa es que te da envidia de que no se haya fijado en ti.- Volvió a decir Ron.- Seguro que te encantaría tener como novia a una chica tan fantástica como ella.

- Además de chiflada.- Dijo Seamus riéndose por lo bajo. Ron le miró molesto y le apuntó con la varita.

- No vuelvas a meterte con mi novia en mi presencia, discúlpate o te convierto en babosa.

- Haya paz.- Dijo Neville interponiéndose entre los dos.- Ahora no es momento de pelearos. Tenemos que resolver el problema de Harry con Esmeralda.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema con ella.- Dijo el moreno.- Es ella la que lo tendrá conmigo por haberme engañado.

- Suenas como si quisieras hacerle algo horrible. ¿Pues sabes qué?. No voy a permitírtelo.

- Neville, no me amenaces o te petrificaré igual que hizo Hermione en primero.

- Me da igual. Tú no tienes por qué ir secuestrando hadas sólo porque no se haya cumplido tu deseo de encontrar a Hermione.

Además…¿Por qué no aceptas lo evidente, Harry?. Ella se marchó de aquí porque no era feliz, quería estar sola o cambiar de vida, qué se yo, lo que sí sé es que no estaba a gusto en el castillo. Si tú eres su amigo de verdad deberías dejar de buscarla y esperar a que ella misma regrese cuando lo decida. ¡No tienes derecho a meterte en su vida!

- ¡Y a ti qué te importa eso!

- ¡Mucho, ella ha sido la única chica de este castillo que siempre me ha tratado bien. Puede que yo no esté enamorado de ella pero no voy a dejar que perturbes sus deseos sólo por puro egoísmo tuyo de querer encontrarla!

- ¡Ya está bien!.- Pronunció Ron poniéndose en medio de los dos morenos que estaban apuntándose el uno al otro con sus varitas.- ¡Así no ganaréis nada!. Además Harry, Neville tiene razón. Si tanto quieres a Hermione debes respetar su decisión. A veces…amar significa renunciar a estar con la persona que más quieres.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan profundo?.- Preguntó Seamus con asombro.- ¿Estar con Luna te ha hecho madurar o qué?

- Cállate la boca antes de que te la rompa.- Dijo el pelirrojo sin apartarse de Neville y Harry.- Que no me escuchéis hacer a menudo este tipo de reflexiones no quiere decir que no sea capaz de pensarlas. Y Seamus…haz el favor de respetar más a Luna. No me hace gracia que te rías de ella, lo digo en serio.

- Perdona Ron.

- Ahora voy a apartarme.- Volvió a decir el pelirrojo.- Y vosotros bajaréis las varitas y caminaréis con tranquilidad a donde sea que queráis, pero eso sí, cada uno por su lado.

- Ron, Neville…- dijo Harry aún con ira en su voz.- Puede que los dos tengáis razón en lo que me habéis dicho, pero no puedo obedeceros.

Me da igual si me entrometo o no en la nueva vida que esté llevando Hermione.

No pienso darme por vencido, con ayuda de Esmeralda o sin ella voy a buscarla, encontrarla, hablar con ella y conseguir que regrese conmigo.

Si para ello tengo que usar la magia o atarla de pies y manos lo haré. Lo que no pienso hacer es dejarla por imposible. Puede que Ron crea que amar implica renunciar a la persona que quieres, pero yo ya he perdido suficiente gente importante para mí como para perderla también a ella.

- ¿Pero y si ella no corresponde tus sentimientos y te dice que quiere quedarse donde sea que esté?.- Preguntó Ron.

- Entonces volveré sin ella. Lo que no pienso hacer es marcharme de Hogwarts sin saber cómo está o cómo se siente.

- Está claro.- Dijo Neville.- La quieres de verdad.

- Ya os dije que estaba enamorado de ella.- Apuntó Ron.- De acuerdo Harry, sigue buscando a Hermione, por mi parte no pienso impedírtelo.

- Nosotros tampoco.- Dijeron a la vez Seamus, Neville y Dean.

- Cuando la encuentres.- Comentó Ron de nuevo.- Vuelvas o no con ella, dinos lo que sepas y dónde encontrarla si alguna vez queremos visitarla.

- De acuerdo. ¿Podemos irnos ya a Pociones?.- Dijo Harry mirando su reloj.- Os recuerdo que Snape nos puso una clase extra hoy y ya llegamos diez minutos tarde.

- ¡Seguro que se venga!.- Exclamó Neville poniéndose pálido de repente. Los demás se rieron un poco mientras salían corriendo a las mazmorras, donde estaba el aula del profesor que más detestaban todos los Gryffindor.

No fue una clase corriente, no sólo porque las pociones que estaban aprendiendo fuesen difíciles sino porque el caldero de Harry, era el único que hacía cosas raras. Cada vez que él echaba un ingrediente, cambiaba de forma o color en cuanto tocaba el líquido del fondo.

Además, algunos elementos, como los murciélagos, cobraron vida y se pusieron a perseguirle intentando morderle. Los Slytherin se rieron bastante al ver a Harry intentando escapar del ataque y ver a Ron empleando más de un hechizo hasta que consiguió devolverles su estado inerte original.

El remate fue cuando Harry consiguió poner todos los ingredientes y empezar a mover la poción.

De repente comenzó a salir como si fuese la lava de un volcán en erupción. Manchando tanto a gente como a objetos. Incluso algo de líquido impactó en el pelo negro y grasiento de Snape. Él usó la varita para poner orden y entonces dio por terminada la clase diciéndole a Potter que estaba suspenso en esa poción y que debería repetirla el próximo día si quería aprobarla.

Harry y Ron salieron del aula aún limpiándose las túnicas del pringue que había expulsado el caldero, sin saber, que desde el aire y a bastante metros de altura para no ser vista, Esmeralda les seguía, pues ella había sido la causante de todo. Quería vengarse de Harry por cómo la había tratado y lo de Pociones sólo había sido el principio.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, los dos amigos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor como siempre. Ron empezó a comer a lo bestia como era su costumbre, mientras que Harry, no lograba pinchar un solo bocado. Cada vez que lo intentaba, el plato se movía escapando de su alcance. Lo mismo ocurrió con su bebida. Eso llamó la atención de algunos compañeros, que miraron divertidos el extraño fenómeno.

- Te dije que se vengaría…- canturreó Neville por lo bajo.

- ¿Esmeralda está haciendo esto?.- Preguntó Harry sin creérselo del todo.

- Y seguro que también hizo lo de pociones.- Volvió a comentar Neville.- Si yo fuese tú, la buscaría, me disculparía con ella y le diría que no volverás a molestarla.

- No pienso hacer eso. Ella me engañó con el deseo…

- No lo hizo, Harry. Las hadas no pueden engañar cuando conceden deseos. Se limitan a cumplirlos. No sé por qué no funcionó pero tú estás siendo un estúpido cabezota por no querer entrar en razón.

- Tú disfrutas machacándome…¿Verdad?

- No Harry. Sólo quiero que comprendas que fuiste injusto con ella.

- Vale, quizás tengas razón. Igualmente me gustaría poder comer algo. Maldita Esmeralda…-pronunció al ver que hasta la fruta tenía patitas para correr lejos de su alcance.- Como esto siga así me volverá a dar anemia.

- Yo creí que sólo te sucedía eso cuando estabas con tus tíos.- Pronunció Ron.- Bueno, si no puedes comer por ti mismo, te daré algo de mi plato.- El pelirrojo intentó meterle en la boca un poco de carne pero justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, la ternera desapareció.- Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro.- Dijo Ron mirando a todas partes intentando localizar al hada verde que, desde lo alto del cielo encantado del Gran Comedor, se reía de lo lindo sin ser escuchada.

- Me largo.- Pronunció Harry poniéndose en pie y abandonando la estancia al comprender que no conseguiría probar bocado.

Estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras cuando sintió lo que parecía un pellizco en plena espalda.

- Au…- se quejó al sentir el dolor en aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. Quiso dar otro paso hacia los peldaños y de nuevo otro pinchazo impactó en su ropa.- Me cago en…

Él sacó la varita y miró a todas partes, pero no conseguía verla. Esmeralda había sido lo suficientemente hábil para colocarse al lado de la llama verde de una antorcha, pasando así desapercibida.

- ¡Sé que estás por aquí!.- Dijo Harry aún buscándola con la mirada.- ¡Déjame tranquilo o me vengaré en cuanto te encuentre!

Esmeralda volvió a reírse y le lanzó más pellizcos mágicos. Su risa aguda se intensificó cuando escuchó a Harry quejarse de continuo.

- ¡Maldita hada del demonio, cuento te pille verás. Eres igual de vengativa que Hermione cuando se enfada!

- Será que las dos somos igual de constantes cuando nos marcamos un objetivo.- Pronunció Esmeralda poniéndose a su vista pero aún lejos de su alcance.- Y ahora mismo mi objetivo eres tú.- Ella le obsequió con una nueva dosis de pellizcos mágicos, Harry sólo podía quejarse pues no era capaz de evitarlos.

Cuando ella creyó que había tenido suficiente, decidió acercarse un poco más, volviendo a volar a la altura de sus gafas redondas.

- ¿Y bien, tienes algo que decirme?

- Perdona.- Dijo él sinceramente.- La verdad es que me he pasado en la forma que te traté. Es que…estoy desesperado. Llevo un mes sin saber nada de Hermione y no lo soporto…

Él se sentó cabizbajo en las escaleras, Esmeralda volvió a situarse a la altura de sus ojos para ver si lloraba. Lágrimas no vio pero sí mucha tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes que tenían el mismo tono que la luz que ella desprendía.

- No te desesperes, Harry Potter.- Dijo ella intentando infundirle ánimo.- No sé por qué no funcionó el deseo pero estoy segura que terminarás encontrando a esa chica que quieres tanto.

- Hermione, se llama Hermione. Procura aprendértelo si vas a ayudarme a buscarla.

- Es verdad, te prometí que lo haría, ahora me acuerdo.

- ¿Entonces cumplirás tu palabra, me ayudarás?

- Sí, lo haré en la medida de mis posibilidades.

- Gracias…

- ¿Dónde vas?.- Preguntó ella al verle ponerse en pie y bajar las escaleras.

- A las cocinas, me muero de hambre. ¿Me dejarás comer ahora que hemos hecho las paces?

- Bueno, siempre y cuando me dejes acompañarte. Me muero por un buen pedazo de tarta de chocolate.

- Ése era el postre favorito de Hermione.

- ¿Es que conoces todo lo que le gusta?

- No, pero muchas cosas sí. Llevo siete años con ella, no es como para que no sepa algunos de sus gustos.

- Hay gente que se tira toda la vida al lado de una persona y nunca se fija en nada…

- Bueno, pues no es mi caso. ¿Vienes a cenar o no?

- ¡Sí!.- Dijo ella dando un giro en el aire. Él sonrió al verlo. Esmeralda voló a su lado durante la mitad del trayecto. La otra mitad la hizo posada en su hombro, pues estaba cansada después de todas las energías que había gastado castigando a Harry.

Cuando él vio cómo el hada verde se apoyaba en aquella parte de su cuerpo no pudo más que mirarla con cariño, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida. Ella sólo rió de forma traviesa antes de volar un poco, darle un beso en la mejilla y volver a situarse en su hombro.

Tras cenar todo lo que quisieron, Harry se dispuso a regresar al dormitorio masculino. Él abrió la ventana de la cocina para que ella pudiese marcharse pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando Esmeralda le dijo que esa noche no volvería a casa.

- Prefiero dormir en tu dormitorio si a ti no te importa.

- Nada.- Dijo Harry sonriéndole de forma amigable.- Aunque tendrás que decirme dónde duerme un hada porque no tengo ni idea.

- Solemos hacerlo dentro de flores.- Dijo su amiga de luz verde sentada en su hombro mientras él volvía a subir los peldaños.

- Entonces convocaré la que más te guste para que te sientas a gusto.

- Eres muy amable.- Dijo ella una vez que estuvieron en el dormitorio. Harry escuchó el sonido de sorpresa que hizo ella cuando vio a todos los compañeros de él en ropa interior mientras se ponían los pijamas.

Cuando él la miró, ella tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, haciendo un gran contraste de color con el resto del verde que tanto la caracterizaba. Ella giró la cara para no ver más torsos desnudos y Harry se rió con ganas durante unos segundos.

- Creí que las hadas no tenían vergüenza de nada.- Pronunció una vez que él también se hubo puesto su atuendo para dormir. Consistente en una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones largos que le quedaban bastante sueltos. Esmeralda respondió desde la mesita de noche donde aún estaba su jaula.

- Así es pero no estoy acostumbrada a ver humanos con poca ropa.

- ¿Dónde quieres que te ponga la flor?

- Cerca de ti, así si me pasa algo, podrás ayudarme.

- Aquí nadie te hará daño, mis compañeros son bastante protectores. Sobre todo Neville, parece sentir una fascinación especial por el mundo de las hadas.

- Se ve que es un buen chico.- Pronunció Esmeralda mirando dormir al susodicho.

- ¿Ya habéis arreglado las cosas?.- Dijo Ron acercándose a ellos con sólo el pantalón puesto por lo que se le veía el pecho desnudo.

Esmeralda pronunció un grito y se metió bajo la almohada de Harry. El moreno se rió con ganas.

Ron no ocultó su asombro cuando vio la reacción del hada.- ¿Es que nunca ha visto a un humano ligero de ropa?

- Pues no. Cúbrete Ron, o me huelo que es muy capaz de no salir de mi almohada en toda la noche.

El pelirrojo le hizo caso, poniéndose la camiseta con rapidez. Mientras lo hacía, Dean y Seamus se acercaron hasta la cama de Harry. Habían escuchado el gritito de Esmeralda y supieron que ella estaba ahí aunque por el momento no la veían.

- ¡Hey bichito!.- Dijo Seamus intentando provocarla sabiendo lo mal que le sentaba que la comparasen con un insecto.- ¿Dónde te has metido?

- ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS BICHITO?.- Dijo ella saliendo de su escondite y flotando hasta estar a milímetros de los ojos de Seamus Finningan que no ocultaba su diversión en la forma de mirar al hada verde.

- A ti. Puede que tengas apariencia humana pero con esas alas verdes de mariposa sólo te faltan las antenas para parecer un bicho de verdad. Aunque un bicho muy atractivo, por supuesto.

- ¡Humanos!.- Dijo ella con fastidio.- ¡No sabríais apreciar la belleza de un hada ni aunque os lo explicasen con dibujos!

Tanto Seamus como Ron, Dean y el propio Harry soltaron una tremenda carcajada. Cuando se calmaron decidieron meterse en la cama, menos Harry, que ya hacía rato que estaba sentado en ella.

Esmeralda se reunió con él, sentándose en su hombro tras verle sacar un álbum de fotos. En el momento en que Harry empezó a verlas, ella se quedó de pie en la página que él estaba mirando para poder observarlas mejor.

- ¿Es ésta Hermione?.- Preguntó su vocecilla aguda cuando vio cómo los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban de forma especial al contemplar aquella castaña que sonriente, le guiñaba un ojo y le tiraba un beso.

- Sí. ¿Verdad que es guapa?- Dijo él usando un dedo para recorrer el rostro de su mejor amiga, como si pudiese realmente tocarlo.

- No está mal.- Admitió Esmeralda.- Aunque las hadas somos mucho más hermosas que las mujeres humanas. Nuestra belleza es igual de famosa que nuestra magia.

- Tú eres muy hermosa. - Añadió Harry aún contemplando la foto de esa Hermione de séptimo que un mes atrás decidió desaparecer de la vida de todo Hogwarts.- Pero Hermione no es sólo bonita por fuera, lo es mucho más por dentro. Es una persona realmente bella. Tiene un corazón enorme…y muy noble…y…siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás aunque ellos la hayan tratado mal.

- Por cómo hablas de ella se nota a leguas que la quieres.- Pronunció Esmeralda izando el vuelo hasta volver a ponerse a la altura de sus gafas redondas.- Si donde vivo hubiese algún hado que me quisiera igual que tú a Hermione, me quedaría con él sin dudarlo un segundo.

- ¿Cómo son los hados?

- La mayoría de ellos son muy agradables, galantes y caballerosos. Pero hay uno llamado Frey, que a pesar de ser guapísimo es un creído. Sabe que casi todas las hadas están locas por él y él aprovecha eso para conquistarlas y luego pasar de ellas.

- Qué cerdo…

- Eso mismo pienso yo. Pero da igual lo mucho que las utilice, las hadas siguen suspirando por él. La única que aún no ha caído en sus redes soy yo, quizás por eso me persigue tanto últimamente.

- ¿Y el otro hado que intentó besarte la noche que te encontré escondida bajo una seta, quién era?

- Zafiro. Es un bailarín estupendo. Y aunque no es tan mujeriego como Frey es igual de peligroso que él. Es de los que dicen las cosas tal y como las siente y si se le mete en la cabeza besarte, no para de intentarlo hasta que lo consigue.

- ¿A ti te ha besado ya?

- No, soy bastante hábil escapando.- Esmeralda se rió un poco y Harry se sintió aliviado al saber que nadie había besado a aquella hada que tanto le fascinaba.

- Entonces…eso de los besos…no te gusta nada. ¿Cierto?

- Bueno…no es que me horroricen. Es sólo que no quiero que me los den hasta estar segura de que alguien me gusta y de momento, no existe un solo hado que despierte en mí sentimientos de ese tipo.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Y tú, Harry, te has besado ya con alguien?

- Sí, con mi novia del año pasado. Y también con Cho, una chica que me gustó durante tres cursos seguidos, pero hasta el último de esos tres cursos no logré besarla.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno…ella fue la primera chica que me gustó y yo no había estado jamás con ninguna y no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarme a ella o de la forma que debía comportarme.

- Ah, claro, es comprensible. ¿Y ahora qué, te sigue costando trabajo?

- No…- dijo él riéndose por lo bajo pues sus amigos ya estaban roncando.- Ya no tengo ningún problema con eso. Aunque algunas cosas siguen dándome vergüenza.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Pues…

- Vamos, cuéntamelo. Puedes confiar en mí.

- Hermione…

- ¿Perdona?

- Eso mismo solía decirme Hermione cuando quería que le contase algo que ella sabía era importante para mí o que a lo mejor me preocupaba.

El día que se fue…intentó hablar conmigo pero yo no quise en el momento que me lo propuso. Luego no pude hacerlo porque había desaparecido y ahora…un mes después de eso…aún me pregunto si se marchó creyendo que no confiaba en ella.

- No creo que se fuera por eso. Puede que yo no la conozca pero si tú y ella erais buenos amigos seguro que ella confiaba mucho en ti y sabría de sobras que tú también confiabas en ella.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero sigo pensando que yo tuve algo que ver con su marcha…

- Deja de torturarte, Harry.- Dijo Esmeralda de forma comprensiva.- Tú no puedes controlar todas las cosas que entristecen a las personas humanas.

La vida es muy cruel. Tanto para los humanos como para las criaturas mágicas siempre hay cosas que nos hacen daño, pero no podemos cambiarlas, sólo podemos aceptarlas o adaptarnos a ellas.

- Eso mismo me dijo Hagrid hace un mes.

- Será porque los dos pensamos igual.

- O quizás porque tenéis razón. Bueno…- Dijo cerrando el álbum y guardándolo en el cajón donde lo metía siempre.- Deberíamos dormir algo, es muy tarde. Buenas noches Esmeralda.- Pronunció tumbándose en la cama y apagando la vela que le había servido de luz. La pequeña hada le observó acostarse y cerrar los ojos. Él los abrió cuando ella le llamó.- ¿Qué?

- Me parece estupendo que te acuestes, Harry, pero si no te importa, convoca la flor para que yo también pueda hacerlo.

- Ay es verdad, se me olvidó, perdona. ¿Cuál es la flor que más te gusta?

- El Lilium blanco, aunque normalmente duermo en una campanilla que está al lado de Titania, la reina de las hadas.

- Entonces convocaré un Lilium blanco.

- ¡Gracias!- Dijo ella volando de un lado a otro de sus gafas redondas. Harry se rió un poco al ver su entusiasmo, no tardando nada en hacer aparecer la flor tan bonita que ella había dicho. Esmeralda no perdió tiempo en meterse dentro. Él vio cómo la flor se cerraba para ocultarla de la vista de cualquiera.- Buenas noches, Harry.- Pronunció ella desde el interior de la flor.

- Buenas noches, Esmeralda, que duermas bien.

Cuando él despertó al día siguiente, la flor estaba abierta y Esmeralda había desaparecido.

Harry supo que se había marchado al ver la ventana abierta lo suficiente como para que alguien tan pequeño como ella, pudiese salir.

Sabiendo que ella y él eran amigos, Harry acudió a sus clases hasta que terminaron a la hora del almuerzo. Después de comer se fue a su habitación, sacó el mapa para comprobar que Hermione seguía estando en el Bosque Prohibido y entonces se dispuso a buscar tanto a su hada verde como a su mejor amiga, sin sospechar ni por un segundo, que las dos eran la misma persona.

* * *

- ¿Con quién has pasado la noche?.- Preguntó la reina Titania en tono amable al ver llegar a Esmeralda a la comunidad de hadas y hados.

- Con Harry Potter. He dormido en su habitación, en un Lilium blanco que él convocó para mí.

- ¿Por qué estabas con él?

Esmeralda le contó todo, sin omitir un solo detalle. Titania sonrió comprendiendo que Hermione había vuelto al lado de la persona en quien más confiaba aunque no hubiese sido consciente de la antigua relación amistosa que tenía con él cuando ella era humana.

- ¿A quién vas a elegir como tu pareja en la excusión?.- Preguntó la reina Titania para cambiar de tema.

- No lo sé.- Dijo Esmeralda con sinceridad.- La verdad es que soy incapaz de decantarme por ninguno. Todos son tan serviciales conmigo...

- Pues con todos no te puedes quedar. Una cosa sí te aviso, si eliges a Frey, todas las hadas te odiarán. Pero él tampoco puede casarse con todas.

- ¿Casarse?.- Dijo Esmeralda con mucho asombro.- ¡Yo pensé que sólo debería elegir un compañero de viaje!. ¿No íbamos a recoger néctar para el próximo invierno?

- Sí, pero el néctar es la bebida de parejas por excelencia y la excursión es para juntar a esas parejas que luego serán definitivas. Ya hace tiempo que te lo expliqué, Hermione, deberías recordarlo.

- ¿Hermione?

- Espera un momento… ¿No recuerdas…tu verdadero nombre?

- ¿Cómo ha dicho su majestad?. Yo siempre me he llamado Esmeralda.

- Oh no…- dijo la reina Titania por lo bajo al comprender que había ocurrido lo que un mes atrás le contó a Hermione cuando la transformó en hada.

Para Titania estaba clara que la llamada del bosque había conquistado a su amiga humana, eso, unido a la intensa y feliz convivencia que había mantenido ella tanto con la reina como con las hadas y los hados, había propiciado que Hermione hubiese perdido sus recuerdos humanos, incluso su verdadero nombre.

Por una parte, Titania se sintió feliz, si Hermione no recordaba quién era significaba que podía seguir siendo hada para siempre, pero por otro lado, no debía quedarse. Hermione era humana y como tal tenía que estar con los de su raza.

Titania era ante todo su amiga, y una verdadera amiga no ocultaría la verdad a otra amiga sólo por puro egoísmo de conseguir lo que quería.

Lo que más anhelaba la reina de las hadas era tener a Hermione para siempre a su lado, pero eso, no sería justo para ella.

Por muy hada que su humana favorita se hubiese vuelto en apariencia, gustos y costumbres, seguía viviendo un engaño ya que ésa no era su verdadera vida. Y Titania recordaba perfectamente, que le había prometido a Hermione devolverle su verdadero aspecto humano cuando ella sintiese que quería afrontar de nuevo su mundo.

- Esmeralda…- pronunció la reina agarrándola de los hombros con suavidad.- Escúchame con atención, por favor.

- Sí, mi reina.

- Tengo que contarte algo importante, pero primero…dile a los demás que no irás a la excursión pues nuestra charla será larga.

- Como deseéis, majestad.

Una vez que los hados y las hadas se hubieron despedido de ella, Esmeralda volvió a reunirse junto a la reina, que estaba sentada sobre una rama. Ella se sentó justo a su lado.

- Tenéis toda mi atención, reina Titania.

* * *

- ¡Esmeralda, Esmeraldaaa!

Pronunció Harry por millonésima vez. Llevaba ya dos horas buscando al hada verde sin ningún resultado. Estaba a punto de abandonar la búsqueda cuando recordó que podía llamar a Hagrid con las chispas rojas.

Cuando el semigigante estuvo ante él, Harry le explicó el motivo de su reclamo. Hagrid se sentó bajo un árbol y Harry le imitó colocándose delante de él.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en encontrar a ese hada verde?. Creí que tu principal preocupación era localizar a Hermione.

- Y sigue preocupándome mucho, es sólo…que Esmeralda me cae muy bien y quería charlar con ella.

- Pues te va a costar encontrarla si no sabes dónde vive. Cuando las hadas y los hados se meten en alguna tarea o misión encomendada por Titania, no es nada fácil dar con ellas.

- Titania…era la reina. ¿Verdad?

- Así es. Y además es la más hermosa de todas las hadas.

- Seguro que no tanto como Esmeralda. Ella sí que es bellísima…

- ¡Harry!.- Dijo Hagrid sin poder contener la risa.- ¡Te has enamorado de un hada!

- ¡No!.- Añadió el moreno poniéndose rojísimo.- Es sólo que el color de sus ojos me recuerda al que tiene Hermione. Además, las pocas veces que estuve con ella sentí que estaba con mi mejor amiga…

- Uy uy…me parece que te gustan las dos…

- Cállate.

Hagrid sólo se rió por lo bajo hasta que notó que Harry iba a volver a decirle algo.

- ¿Podrías llevarme hasta donde viven las hadas, por favor?

- A ellas no les gusta que los humanos las visiten.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te lo dije hace un mes. Las hadas pueden conceder deseos, y además no pueden juzgarlos, se limitan a cumplirlos. Ellas prefieren esconderse de los humanos porque ellos, mayormente, cuando las ven, además de agobiarlas queriendo tocar sus alas y cosas así, suelen pedir un montón de deseos egoístas o malvados. Al menos para la opinión de ellas. Por eso no quieren tener contacto con ellos aunque de vez en cuando puedan encontrarse con alguno que sea bueno.

- Pero yo no quiero pedir nada malo, sólo…

- ¿Encontrar a Esmeralda y Hermione?- Dijo el semigigante sabiendo de sobras que las dos eran la misma persona.

Harry al no saberlo, no captó la intención oculta de la pregunta de su amigo.

- No, sólo a Hermione. Estoy seguro de que si veo un hada y le pido que llame a Esmeralda, ella aparecerá, pero creo que necesitaré el deseo para encontrar a mi mejor amiga porque aunque no sepa quiénes son sus amigas del bosque, sería imposible que fuesen las hadas cuando tú mismo has dicho que a ellas no les gustan las personas humanas…

Hagrid tuvo que contenerse para no responder "Hermione sí les gusta".

La verdad era que interiormente se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a costa de Harry. No sólo porque él quisiera negar lo evidente sino porque además no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que estaba de encontrar a la verdadera Hermione. Lo que Hagrid no sabía era la manera en que Esmeralda podría ser de nuevo Hermione. Pero estaba seguro que Titania se lo diría la próxima vez que él fuese a verla, y pensaba hacerlo esa misma noche.

* * *

- ¿Qué yo antes era humana?.- pronunció Esmeralda totalmente incrédula.- ¡Cómo va a ser posible si sólo tengo recuerdos de mi vida como hada!

- Eso es porque has perdido los de tu vida anterior, Hermione.

- ¡No me llaméis así!

- ¡Es tu nombre real!

- ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

- ¡Pues tienes que hacerlo. Debes volver a tu verdadera vida!

- ¿Por qué?. Aquí soy feliz…

- Una parte de mí no quiere que te vayas pero…quedarte aquí sólo sería injusto para ti. Vivirías una vida falsa, un engaño…además, sé que tus amigos te echarán de menos. Sobre todo uno, que lleva un mes buscándote sin darse por vencido.

- ¿A mí o según vos, mi verdadera apariencia?

- Ambas.

- ¿Y qué amigo es ése?

- Harry Potter.

- ¿El vencedor de Voldemort?

- Él siempre fue el mejor amigo de Hermione, porque a Esmeralda, tu otro yo, sólo hace un mes que la conoció.

- Creo…que antes de secuestrarme y llevarme a su dormitorio, me pidió algo, aunque no recuerdo qué.

- Tenías que mandarle noticias del paradero de Hermione por medio de su lechuza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

- Querida, soy la reina, yo sé todo lo que concierne a mis hadas y hados.

- Ah claro, vuestra magia es la más poderosa. Tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes.

- Efectivamente, por eso sé, entre otras cosas, que él está deseando volver a verte. De hecho…hace unos minutos estaba pidiéndole a Hagrid que le llevase al lugar donde vivimos, pero el guardabosque no ha querido hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sabe que a nosotras no nos gustan los humanos aunque podamos concederles deseos.

- Sí, ellos casi siempre maltratan la Naturaleza. No tienen corazón…

- Algunos sí, y bien grande. Harry tiene uno enorme. Igual que tú. Tanto siendo humana como hada, eres alguien realmente bondadoso, Hermione.

- Por mucho que lo pronunciéis, no reconozco ese nombre.

- Llegará un momento en que lo harás y cuando eso suceda, querrás volver a ser humana. Entonces yo lo haré realidad y tú tendrás que despedirte de nosotras cuando termines el colegio aunque aún falten cuatro meses para eso.

- ¡Yo no quiero irme de aquí, y menos al mundo muggle!

- Yo no he hablado de ese mundo…- dijo Titania sabiendo que aunque Hermione lo hubiese dicho de forma inconsciente, había recordado de dónde venía realmente.- Pero es al mundo que realmente perteneces. Tú eres una bruja humana, nacida de un matrimonio muggle sin poder mágico ninguno. Eso es lo que te hace especial como bruja, además de que eres extraordinaria y muy poderosa.

- ¿Cómo estáis tan segura de eso?

- Porque tú y Ron, tu otro amigo, ayudasteis a Harry a vencer a Voldemort. ¿Y sabes qué?. Lo hicisteis con tan solo diecisiete años, Voldemort era un hombre adulto y bastante poderoso. Os superaba en conocimientos mágicos pero no tenía lo que vosotros.

- ¿Y qué era lo que nos hacía tan especiales, majestad?

- La verdadera amistad, Hermione. Y el amor sincero que tus amigos y tú os profesabais.

- ¿Amor sincero, de qué tipo exactamente?

- Principalmente amistoso pero si no recuerdo mal, tú decías sentir otro más profundo por Ron, tu amigo pelirrojo.

Hasta que descubriste que él se había enamorado de Luna y eso te partió el corazón.

Por eso viniste a verme, querías desaparecer durante un tiempo de Hogwarts en un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarte fácilmente. Donde pudieras pasar desapercibida. Entonces te invité a vivir con nosotras y tú deseaste ser un hada. Yo te concedí el deseo y desde entonces…estás aquí. Puede que tú creas que has vivido siempre en este lugar pero la realidad es que sólo llevas un mes en la comunidad.

- ¿Y ahora queréis que me marche?

- No, querida. Yo quiero que te quedes. Pero no quiero que lo hagas sin que sepas la verdad. Por muy reina que sea, ante todo soy tu amiga, y las amigas han de ser sinceras las unas con las otras.

- Pues yo digo sinceramente que me importa poco cómo fuese mi vida siendo humana. Yo quiero quedarme aquí.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- No lo sé. De momento no quiero marcharme. Además…no sé cómo era de popular en el castillo pero aquí estoy bastante solicitada. Aún no me creo que tanto Allen, como Frey y Zafiro quieran ser mis parejas.

- ¿Y de qué te extraña?. Siempre has sido amigable y encantadora con ellos. La mayoría de hadas se limitan a coquetear y presumir pero tú te has molestado en conocerles y hacerte su amiga. Eso, entre otras cosas buenas que tienes es lo que ha hecho que los tres se hayan enamorado de ti.

- ¿Enamorado?

- ¿Pensaste que sólo les gustabas?

- Sí…

- Pues no. Es mucho mayor que una mera atracción lo que sienten. Seguro que en la excursión del néctar, estarán pensando en ti constantemente y además aseguro también que no harán ningún caso del resto de hadas que intenten conquistarles.

- Me siento muy halagada, reina Titania.

- Tienes derecho, Hermione. Siempre has sido encantadora y muy especial. Es una pena que Ron no lo viese…

- ¿Ron?

- El humano que antes te gustaba.

- Ah sí, ya recuerdo lo que me contasteis.

- ¿Estás decidida entonces, a quedarte con nosotras mientras sigas siendo hada?

- Sí.

- Entonces ayúdame a preparar la merienda de esta tarde. ¿O prefieres ir a la excursión y ver cómo Allen, Frey y Zafiro se pelean porque los elijas?

- Prefiero quedarme con vos.

Titania se rió un poco por lo bajo antes de indicarle a Hermione dónde estaban las cosas de la merienda.

* * *

- Entonces…¿No vas a decirme dónde están las hadas?.- Preguntó Harry por última vez.

- No.

- Pues yo mismo las buscaré.

- El bosque es enorme, Harry. Podrías tirarte todo el día intentándolo sin conseguirlo.

- Da igual, de aquí a que termine el cole tengo muchos días, tardes y noches para seguir la búsqueda.

- Eres igual de cabezota que lo fue tu madre.

- Gracias.

- En fin, me iré a casa. Tengo que darle de comer a Fang.

- Hasta luego, Hagrid.

- Adiós. Y Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Si por casualidad encuentras un hada que no sea Esmeralda…dile que tú y yo somos amigos, quizás eso te sirva de algo.

- Gracias por el consejo.

El semigigante sonrió y se marchó, perdiéndose entre la maleza. Harry continuó la búsqueda, regresando al castillo a la hora de almorzar.

Descansó hasta después de la cena. Entonces volvió al bosque. Estuvo tentado volver a hablar con Hagrid pero sabía que sólo obtendría otra negativa sobre el paradero de las hadas.

Como sabía que al semigigante le encantaba dar paseos estuviese o no vigilando, esperó fuera de la cabaña a que él saliera y entonces le siguió usando la capa invisible.

A lo mejor tenía suerte y averiguaba dónde moraban las hadas si Hagrid decidía visitarlas esa noche.

* * *

- ¡Que comience el baile!.- Gritó Zafiro con entusiasmo. De inmediato, los duendes empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos.

Las hadas y los hados buscaron pareja y empezaron a danzar tanto por el aire como con los pies en el suelo. La única que no bailaba era Esmeralda, que prefirió quedarse junto a la reina Titania. La hermosa hada de luz dorada y ojos brillantes como el oro más puro miró con amor a su amiga que miraba a los hados y las hadas con algo de nostalgia pero sin atreverse aún a pisar la pista de baile.

- ¿Por qué no bailas, preciosa?

- Porque seguro que Zafiro, Frey y Allen empiezan a agobiarme con que sea su pareja. Luego terminarán peleándose entre ellos y no tengo ninguna gana de presenciar una escena semejante.

- Pues yo creo que en realidad te pasa algo más. Echas de menos a alguien…¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Harry Potter.- Pronunció Titania mirándola a los ojos marrones.- Es él quien ha conseguido conquistar tu corazón.

- ¿Cómo sabéis eso?

- Me lo dicen tus ojos, Hermione.

- De todos modos es un amor imposible. Yo soy un hada y él es humano. Nuestra unión no es viable.

- Si vuelves a ser humana sí.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que deciros que no quiero ser humana?. No sé por qué os empeñáis en repetirme que no soy un hada real, yo sé que siempre lo he sido.

- Te equivocas…- Dijo Titania dulcemente.- Pero si tú eres más feliz creyendo que lo eres, no voy a quitarte la ilusión.

- Gracias, mi reina.

- De nada. ¿Te apetece un poco de néctar?

- No, es una bebida que me empalaga. Prefiero rocío.

Titania miró a uno de los duendes, él comprendió enseguida y ofreció dos vasos de ese agua matutina a las dos mujeres luminosas.

- Gracias, Luk.- Dijo la reina de las hadas con amabilidad. El duende hizo una reverencia como señal de respeto y volvió a su posición con los demás compañeros.

- ¿Os importa si me ausento, reina Titania?. Me apetece dar un paseo.

- Por supuesto que no, bonita, eres muy libre de hacer lo que quieras.

- Gracias, majestad.

Ella izó el vuelo, sin saber que pronto se encontraría con Harry. Que bajo su capa invisible, seguía a Hagrid.

El semigigante llegó unos minutos después de que Esmeralda se marchase. Sabiendo la manera de llamar a Titania, acarició el tronco del árbol donde moraban todos los hados y las hadas y en pocos segundos, la reina estuvo ante él.

- Buenas noches Hagrid.- Pronunció ella haciendo una reverencia como señal de máximo respeto hacia aquél hombre enorme que tan bien cuidaba al bosque y todas las criaturas que lo moraban.- ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?

- Necesito saber cómo está Hermione. Su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, está muy preocupado por ella. Ya lleva un mes con vosotras y me está costando mucho trabajo no decirle todo lo que sé. Él también es mi amigo y no me gusta ocultarle cosas.

- Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, Hagrid. Y respecto a tu pregunta, debes saber que Hermione está bien. Aquí es muy feliz, hasta hace nada estaba en la fiesta pero ahora se ha ido a dar una vuelta por ahí.

- Comprendo. ¿Podéis darle un mensaje de mi parte cuando volváis a verla?

- Por supuesto, querido.

- Decidle que sus amigos la echan mucho de menos, sobre todo Harry.

Y que si considera que lo que la trajo hasta vosotras, ya no la afecta, debería volver al castillo o suspenderá el curso. Sólo le faltan cuatro meses para terminarlo pero es su último año y si no está para los exámenes finales, tendrá que repetir. Conociéndola, eso la motivará lo bastante como para regresar de inmediato.

- Entendido. No te preocupes, Hagrid, en cuanto la vea le daré tu recado.

- Muchas gracias reina Titania.- Pronunció el semigigante haciendo otra reverencia antes de despedirse.- Buenas noches, señora. Que disfrutéis vuestra fiesta.

- Adiós Hagrid. Cuídate mucho.

- Vos también. Hasta pronto.

La reina de las hadas le dijo adiós con la mano antes de que él se girase y se fuese de su hogar.

Harry estaba más quieto que una estatua, aún oculto bajo su capa invisible, no podía terminar de creerse que Hermione hubiera estado todo ese tiempo con las hadas y los hados. ¡Pero si se suponía que ellos odiaban a los humanos!.

¿Por qué habían aceptado entonces a Hermione, tan especial era ella que la dejaron quedarse o a lo mejor había otro motivo?. Él miró hacia arriba comprobando lo altísimo que estaba el árbol. Por muy hábil que fuese su mejor amiga trepando, se la vería desde abajo. Pues su tamaño humano era considerablemente grande comparado con lo pequeño de las hadas y los hados del bosque.

Por más que miró y remiró, no logró verla.

Estuvo tentado a convocar a su escoba usando el Accio, pero supuso que le verían y entonces todos aquellos seres mágicos desaparecerían de inmediato y si Neville tenía razón, Hermione no querría que él perturbase su nueva vida. Hacer que ella volviese a huir era el último de los deseos de Harry.

Frustrado, se quitó la capa invisible y se sentó bajo el árbol donde había visto a la reina de las hadas hablar con Hagrid.

- Mierda.- Pronunció con claro fastidio.- Si yo fuese un hado podría volar y buscarla pasando desapercibido. Seguro que Esmeralda me ayudaría a encontrarla. Lo que me extraña es que ella no la recordase. La reina dijo que Hermione llevaba todo este tiempo con ellos. ¿Cómo es entonces que un hada de esa comunidad no la conocía?. Esto es muy raro…

Él no fue consciente de que pensaba en voz alta y tampoco sospechó ni por un segundo, que Titania le estaba escuchando, así que cuando él pronunció…

- Quiero encontrar a Hermione cueste lo que cueste, y si es verdad que ella está oculta con las hadas y los hados yo quiero ser un hado.

No lo dudó dos veces y dejó caer polvo dorado sobre todo el cuerpo de Harry. Sólo que él no se dio cuenta al estar mirando al suelo y no hacia arriba donde estaba Titania. Que, con una risa silenciosa, observó divertida cómo Harry Potter se transformaba en un hado de color verde jade. Entonces decidió presentarse ante él.

- Buenas noches, Harry Potter.- Pronunció la reina dando tres vueltas a modo de saludo.- Soy Titania, la reina de las hadas.

- ¿Por qué os presentáis ante mí?.- Dijo él con asombro al verla. Hagrid tenía razón. Aquella reina era hermosísima, aunque en su interior, él prefería la belleza de Esmeralda.

- Has pedido un deseo, y se te ha concedido. Mírate y lo entenderás.

Al hacerlo, dejó salir un "Oh" de asombro, igual que Hermione un mes atrás, cuando Titania la transformó en hada. Aunque su verde era distinto al de Harry, los dos lucían uno precioso.

De la misma forma que Titania hizo con Hermione, la reina convocó el espejo de cuerpo entero que usó para que aquel humano contemplase su nuevo aspecto. Hizo aparecer además un pequeño candil para que Harry pudiese verse sin dificultad, pues era de noche y la luna no alumbraba lo bastante su nuevo cuerpo y apariencia de hado. A Titania le resultó incluso más guapo que Frey aunque no fuese rubio.

- ¿Éste soy yo?.- Preguntó Harry al verse reflejado en el espejo.- ¡Tengo el pelo verde como Esmeralda!

- Por supuesto, tanto los hados como las hadas, tienen el pelo del mismo color que la ropa, alas y luces que desprenden. Tus ojos siguen conservando el verde de antes. Como podrás comprobar no te he cambiado tanto.

- Ahora no llevo gafas…¡y veo perfectamente sin ellas!- pronunció con alegría.- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Tanto los hados como las hadas tienen una vista perfecta, Harry. Si tú vas a aparentar ser un hado, debes tener las mismas ventajas que ellos. Incluso podrás oír a kilómetros de distancia y bailar aunque no conozcas nuestros pasos. Al ser un hado todas las habilidades y ventajas que ellos tienen las tendrás de manera automática y también innata.

- ¿También podré conceder deseos?

- Sí.

- Qué guay…

- Debes saber algo. Serás hado hasta que desees de corazón volver a ser humano. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí señora.

- Y no olvides tu verdadero nombre o perderás también tus recuerdos humanos y quizás ya no desees ser el que eras.

Personalmente no me importaría pero tú eres humano y debes estar con los de tu raza. Te he transformado en hado no sólo por gusto de concederte el deseo sino porque sé de sobras que quieres encontrar a Hermione. No voy a decirte dónde está, pero puedes quedarte en nuestra comunidad todo el tiempo que quieras. Disfruta tu nueva vida como hado, Harry, pronto comprobarás que es la más libre que existe.

- ¿Esa libertad infinita implica entre otras cosas poder volar por ahí todo lo que me apetezca?

- Así es.

- Mi nuevo cuerpo de hado me lo está pidiendo a gritos, por decirlo de alguna forma.

- Te entiendo perfectamente.- Dijo Titania haciendo desaparecer el espejo y riéndose un poco por lo bajo.- A ella le pasó lo mismo.

- ¿Ella?

- Esmeralda.- Respondió la reina de las hadas sin querer revelarle a Harry que era Hermione en realidad.- Cuando llegó a nuestra comunidad su primer deseo fue volar. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a mover tus alas?

- Sí por favor, noto que no pesan y seguro que son muy veloces, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlas funcionar.

Titania le explicó eso y otras cosas relevantes a su nuevo cuerpo y apariencia. Cuando terminó, Harry le dio las gracias y probó el vuelo. Él gritó de entusiasmo al ver que podía hacerlo con una facilidad pasmosa.

- ¿Puedo irme ya, reina Titania?

- Sí. Luego si te apetece, puedes unirte a nuestra fiesta. Aunque debes saber algo…A los hados y las hadas no les gustan demasiados los humanos así que cuando te presente ante ellos, mentiré diciendo que acabas de llegar a nuestro árbol y también te llamaré de otra manera pues todos conocen el nombre y apellido de Harry Potter. He pensado que "Jade" te vendría bien por el color que te he puesto. ¿Estás conforme?

- Sí, majestad.

- Entonces de acuerdo. Ya puedes irte "Jade".

- Hasta luego reina Titania. Gracias por todo.

- De nada.

- ¿Puedo preguntaros algo antes de marcharme?.- Dijo Harry con algo de timidez al ver con más atención su atuendo.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué llevo el pecho desnudo y sólo unos pantalones cortos?

- Es el ropaje que llevan nuestros hados, Harry.

- Pues me siento algo ridículo…

Titania se rió un poco haciéndole una señal con la mano para que se marchase de una vez, Harry no se hizo de rogar y emprendió el vuelo nocturno.

Cuando él se hubo ido, la reina de las hadas regresó con su familia sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Sabía que tarde o temprano, tanto el verdadero Harry como la verdadera Hermione, se encontrarían. Eso podría significar una despedida hacia ella por parte de los dos, pero estaba segura que ninguno de ellos se marcharía de Hogwarts sin darle las gracias por lo que había hecho para unirles.

* * *

Esmeralda volaba suavemente por encima de las aguas del lago donde moraban las luciérnagas. Estaba agustísimo allí, y los bichitos brillantes se habían hecho lo suficientemente amigos de ella como para revolotear a su lado e imitar las figuras acrobáticas que ella hacía para divertirse.

Cuando mejor se lo estaba pasando escuchó la voz de Allen llamándola. No quería que la molestara o que intentase coquetear con ella de nuevo, así que voló hasta ocultarse entre las ramas de un árbol cercano pero Allen fue lo suficiente listo como para localizarla con su visión nocturna, pues al tener los ojos rojos, la tenía de forma natural.

- ¿Por qué te escondías de mí?.- Pronunció él con diversión cuando logró sacarla tirando de uno de sus tobillos.

- Porque no quiero verte.- Dijo Esmeralda con sinceridad.- A ver si tanto tú como Frey y Zafiro os enteráis de una vez. No pienso elegir a ninguno de los tres como mi pareja. Me gusta la vida de soltera. ¿He sido clara?

- Sí, pero a nosotros nos da igual. No vamos a parar hasta que te quedes con alguno…

- Ohh…sois más pesados que un castillo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejéis tranquila?.- Pronunció con clara exasperación en su vocecilla aguda.

- Lo que quieras, igualmente no te va a servir de nada…Acéptalo, Esmeralda, estamos locos por ti. Debes elegir a uno de nosotros o no te dejaremos en paz.

- ¡Hombres!.- Dijo cruzando los brazos y resoplando audiblemente.- ¡Sean hados o humanos todos son iguales de insufribles!

- ¿Es que te tratas con los humanos?.- Cuestionó el hado de cuerpo, pelo, alas y ropas rojas mirándola de forma escrutadora.- Creí que les odiabas tanto como nosotros.

- No todos son malos. Yo conozco varios que son geniales y muy amigables.- Pronunció recordando los compañeros de Harry.- Incluso uno que me secuestró para que le concediese un deseo luego se portó estupendamente conmigo.

Al ver la expresión de Allen, ella entendió que había hablado demasiado. Al hado rojo sólo le faltaba echar humo por la boca porque incluso sus ojos rubíes parecían arder en llamas de cólera.

- ¡Dónde está, cómo se llama, juro que lo haré pedazos!

- ¿Quieres calmarte?. No me hizo nada malo, en realidad fue muy considerado. Incluso convocó mi flor favorita para que pudiese dormir en ella.

- ¿Y dónde puso la flor?

- En una mesita que había al lado de su cama.

- ¿Has dormido en la misma habitación que un humano?- preguntó con clara incredulidad.

- ¡Sí, y también estaban sus otros compañeros!. Ya te he dicho que todos eran muy amigables.

- ¡No deberías haberte expuesto tanto, podrían haberte hecho daño!

- Pero no me lo hicieron, Allen. Haz el favor de calmarte, si sigues gritándome me iré y te tragarás el genio tú solo.

- Perdona. Es sólo que me revienta pensar que alguno de esos…pudo dañarte.

- Gracias por tu preocupación pero te aseguro que tanto Harry Potter como sus amigos, me trataron estupendamente.

- ¡HARRY POTTER!.- Gritó el hado rojo todo lo que le permitía su garganta.- ¡QUÉ CUCARACHAS TIENE QUE VER ÉL CONTIGO!

- Es mi amigo.- Dijo ella con valentía.- Y tú no tienes que cuestionar nada sobre la relación que pueda tener con él.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TENGO, SOY TU FUTURO ESPOSO!

- Eso será si te elijo. ¿Verdad?. Y por cómo te estás portando, estás evitando que lo haga. Buenas noches, Allen.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra marcharte ahora!- Pronunció echando a volar tras ella.

Esmeralda apretó el ritmo de su vuelo, deseando perderle de vista cuando antes. Los celos de Allen le estaban dando miedo.

Ella volvió a gritar cuando el hado consiguió agarrar uno de sus pies y tirar de él hasta que la tuvo encerrada en su pecho, haciendo fuerza con los brazos para que ella no huyese.

Allen acercó sus labios rojos a los verdes de Esmeralda pero ella fue más hábil y agachó la cabeza, por lo que él sólo pudo besar su moño verde.

- Cuanto más difícil me lo pongas, más ganas tendré de besarte.- Dijo el hado pelirrojo de forma altiva. Esmeralda reaccionó como sólo lo haría una mujer humana, dándole un rodillazo en sus testículos al no ser capaz de mover las manos para abofetearle, ya que él las tenía atrapadas.

- ¡Serás bruta!.- Pronunció Allen con las lágrimas saltadas del dolor que sentía.- ¡Pues yo también sé pegar!- Invadido por la cólera, intentó darle un cabezazo, ella agachó la cabeza y la usó para golpear su mandíbula masculina. El hado volvió a gritar de dolor, soltándola al tratar de tocarse la zona dañada. El hada verde aprovechó eso para escapar lo más rápido que pudo.

Encontró un hueco dentro de un tronco roto y se metió dentro. Deseando que Allen no pudiese verla allí, aunque lo dudaba gracias a la visión de infrarrojos que él tenía.

Allen no la buscó, decidió irse a la comunidad para poder curarse. No podía entender por qué Esmeralda se resistía tanto a sus tácticas coquetas, cualquier hada estaría encantada de ser besada, sobre todo cuando el hado la había perseguido y sacado de su escondite. Desde luego, aquella hada verde no era un hada corriente, pero eso para la opinión de Allen, sólo le confería a ella mayor encanto.

Esmeralda sería su pareja costase lo que costase. Y si en el proceso él debía llevarse unos cuantos golpes, serían bienvenidos. Lo que no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto era que Frey o Zafiro se quedasen con ella cuando fue él el primer hado que la conoció y también quien le enseñó a bailar de forma armoniosa.

* * *

Harry lo estaba pasando genial gracias a sus alas verdes. Había recorrido ya un buen trecho de bosque, visitando zonas que jamás había visto. Siempre supo que el Bosque Prohibido era enorme pero nunca imaginó que tanto.

Gracias a que su visión ahora era perfecta pudo reparar en detalles que con las gafas ni se fijó, como en lo curiosas que eran las líneas de las hojas de algunas plantas, o que las flores parecían brillar cuando la luna las iluminaba. Aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue ver a un grupo de luciérnagas formar varios dibujos en sus vuelos.

Él intentó imitarlos y se percató de que los bichitos iban cambiando las formas. Entonces intentó hacer otras distintas y ellas le imitaron.

Tras un rato de jugar con las luciérnagas, decidió seguir su exploración nocturna. Volviendo a volar hasta que se detuvo en un junco que había en una pequeña charca.

Creyendo que por fin Allen no volvería, Esmeralda salió del hueco y prosiguió su vuelo. Metiéndose en zonas del bosque que antes no había visitado.

Algunas le gustaron y otras le causaron escalofríos, decidió cambiar el rumbo y tirar por otro lado. Un poco después, llegó a una pequeña charca llena de juncos. Decidió descansar en uno de ellos, sentándose en donde estaba la flor. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que un poco más allá de donde estaba ella, había una lucecita verde jade.

Curiosa como era, levantó el vuelo y se acercó más a la luz. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver a un hado que no conocía, apoyado también en la flor de otro junco.

- ¡Esmeralda!.- pronunció él con alegría volando hasta quedar flotando delante de ella.

- ¿Me conoces?.- Dijo situándose delante de él mientras movía sus alas verdes con suavidad.

- ¡Pues claro!. ¿Es que no sabes quién soy?.- Cuestionó él olvidando momentáneamente que no tenía su aspecto humano.

- No. Aunque tus ojos me resultan familiares, son idénticos a los de mi amigo Harry Potter.

- Soy yo, Esmeralda.- Añadió al tomar conciencia de nuevo que tenía aspecto de hado.

- ¿Qué?.- Dijo ella con incredulidad.- Es imposible. Harry es humano, tú no.

- Titania me convirtió en hado para que pudiese encontrar a Hermione.

- Oh…- dijo ella con desilusión.- Olvidé que llevas tiempo buscándola.

- Un mes. Mira que te lo he dicho veces…

- Las hadas somos bastante olvidadizas, Harry.

- Hace tiempo me di cuenta. Bueno, ya que te he encontrado… ¿Me ayudas a buscarla?. Titania me dijo que ella estaba con vosotros en la comunidad.

- Pues yo no la he visto.

- ¿Cómo es posible?. Hermione sería gigante comparada a vosotros.

- Te aseguro que no sé dónde está. Ahora si no te importa, voy a seguir con mi vuelo nocturno.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?.- Preguntó al verla volar velozmente. Él la notó molesta pero no entendía por qué si no le había dicho nada malo.

- No Harry.- Ella ascendió más hacia el cielo nocturno pero Harry no se dio por vencido, comenzando a seguirla hasta que pudo situarse a su lado.

- Por favor Esmeralda, déjame seguirte. Además, prometiste ayudarme…

- ¡Pues no pienso cumplir tal promesa!- Ella descendió hasta meterse en el agua de la charca. Harry se capuzó también, saliendo a la superficie cuando ella lo hizo. Comenzando a volar siguiendo su luz verde.

- ¡Esmeraldaaa!.- La llamó antes de volver a alcanzarla. Ella decidió detenerse harta de que no la dejase en paz. Como no se lo esperaba, él no controló la frenada y se estampó contra el tronco de un árbol, escuchando de paso, la carcajada que soltó Esmeralda antes de preguntarle si estaba bien.- Sí, pero duele. Joder qué golpe más tonto.

Esmeralda volvió a reírse, ayudándole a incorporarse pues por culpa del impacto él se había caído bocarriba sobre una rama.

- Eres bastante torpe para ser un hado.

- Es que soy nuevo en esto.

- ¿Cuándo eras humano también te estrellabas con frecuencia?

- Contra árboles no, pero alguna vez que otra me he tragado una pared por no calcular bien el movimiento.

Ella volvió a reírse, él resopló por lo bajo poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Me ayudarás entonces a encontrar a Hermione?

- ¡Y dale con eso!.- Dijo ella con fastidio dando un pisotón a la madera de la rama donde aún estaba Harry.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te ocurre?- Quiso saber él.

- ¡Pues que estoy harta de oírte hablar de esa humana una y otra vez!

Harry sonrió un poco, sabiendo que ella estaba celosa. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, a ella le gustaba él.

- No deberías molestarte por eso.- Dijo sonriéndole aún.- Desde hace tiempo sabes lo que siento por ella. Pero también confieso que tú me gustas mucho.

- Sí claro, por eso has decidido convertirte en hado. ¿Verdad?. Porque soy yo la que te gusta. ¡Anda y que te coman los lagartos, Harry Potter. Todos los hombres sois iguales. Unos ligones empedernidos que sólo pensáis en encandilar mujeres sin pensar en lo que podamos sentir. Arfff!

- ¿Sabes que estás muy graciosa enfurruñada?.- Pronunció Harry riéndose por lo bajo.- Aunque eso te hace más encantadora aún.

- ¡Paso de ti. Vete a buscar a tu Hermione, declárale tu amor, bésala mucho y todo lo que quieras. Que seáis felices y comáis perdices. Pero a mí déjame tranquila!

- Qué carácter.- Dijo él por lo bajo.- Me encanta.- Añadió para sí. Entonces la vio izar el vuelo y decidió seguirla.

Si Hermione estaba de verdad en el Bosque Prohibido, la encontraría tarde o temprano, pero Esmeralda estaba ahora a su alcance y le importaba más hacer las paces con ella. Quizás no amaba al hada verde pero la apreciaba lo bastante como para no querer perder su amistad.

Apretando más la velocidad de su vuelo y haciendo uso de sus habilidades como buscador de la Snitch, Harry logró agarrar uno de los brazos de ella y tirar lo bastante hasta tenerla de espaldas a él. Encerrándola en un poderoso abrazo que sólo provocó que ella se enfureciese más.

- ¡Suéltame antes de que te pegue!.- Dijo sin contener la ira en su voz aguda.- ¡Es que Allen y tú os habéis puesto de acuerdo o qué. Qué manía con agarrarme!

- No sé quién es ese pero no pienso soltarte hasta que te calmes y hagamos las paces.

- ¡No quiero hacer las paces, sólo quiero irme. Déjame marchar!

- No.

- Entonces no tengo más remedio que hacer esto.- Ella usó uno de los pies para golpearle en los testículos, igual que hizo con Allen.

Harry gritó de dolor, soltándola de inmediato.

Esmeralda se sintió mal por haberle hecho daño pero no se detuvo, sino que volvió a volar a toda velocidad intentando encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa.

Un rato después, se dio cuenta que se había perdido. Frustrada y con el corazón lleno de culpa por pegar a Harry más los celos que sentía porque él siguiese enamorado de Hermione, su reacción no fue otra que llorar liberando así la tensión interna que aún sentía.

- Lo siento.- Dijo una voz que conocía bien aunque ahora sonase más aguda de lo normal.- No tenía por qué agarrarte, es que no sabía qué más hacer para que te quedaras conmigo. Sé que me he portado muy mal contigo. Primero te inmovilizo, luego te secuestro encerrándote en una caja. Más tarde te atrapo por un brazo y ahora te hago llorar. Estás asustada por mi culpa y…de verdad que lo lamento, Esmeralda. ¿Me perdonas?

Ella levantó la vista y sólo vio un sincero arrepentimiento en aquellos ojos verdes que poseía Harry Potter. Un chico humano que aún teniendo cuerpo y apariencia de hado, seguía siendo muy especial aunque ya no llevase gafas y sus pelos no fuesen negros o estuvieran desordenados.

- Por supuesto que te perdono.- Pronunció ella retirándose las últimas lágrimas caídas por su rostro verde.- Perdóname tú en todo caso, antes me he portado fatal. Sé lo mucho que quieres a esa Hermione y…no tenía ningún derecho a ponerme celosa o huir de ti. Mi única excusa es que llevo una noche fatal por culpa del acoso de Allen y eso me tiene algo alterada.

- Allen…creo que ahora le recuerdo. ¿No es ése uno de los hados que pretende ser tu pareja?

- Sí. Los otros son Frey y Zafiro.

- ¿Y qué te ha hecho Allen esta noche para que tú sientas que te acosa?

- Pues…aparte de intentar besarme a la fuerza, ha querido pegarme pero yo le di un buen golpe en la mandíbula. Supongo que eso le asustó lo bastante como para marcharse pero estoy segura que dentro de poco volverá a perseguirme.

- No te preocupes por él, mientras estés conmigo, yo te ayudaré. Te prometo que no dejaré que te haga daño.

- Gracias…

- No hay de qué, los amigos se ayudan cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Y tú eres mi amiga, Esmeralda.

- Gracias también por eso, Harry. Eres el único chico de todos los que he conocido hasta ahora, que me llama amiga.

- ¿Todo bien entonces?

- Sí Harry, perfecto.- Ella sonrió sinceramente, dándole además un beso en su mejilla verde jade.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, ofreciéndole una mano que ella agarró de inmediato.

- ¿Seguimos explorando?

Esmeralda asintió con la cabeza, levantando el vuelo a la misma vez que él.

Volaron durante un buen rato, hasta que ella divisó algo que le resultaba familiar y en menos de dos horas, estuvieron en la comunidad de hadas y hados.

- ¡Por fin aparecéis!.- Dijo Titania con alegría al verles llegar agarrados de la mano.- Me teníais preocupada.- Ella chasqueó los dedos y dos duendes se acercaron a la pareja verde ofreciéndoles dos vasos de rocío. Ellos se lo bebieron con rapidez, dando las gracias a los duendes que regresaron junto a sus compañeros.

- ¿Quién es ése?.- Preguntó Allen con recelo mientras volaba hasta ellos.

- Se llama Jade.- Respondió la reina de las hadas mirando tanto a Allen como al resto de hados y hadas, que habían detenido sus bailes para contemplar al nuevo acompañante de Esmeralda.- Es un nuevo hado que se quedará con nosotros durante un tiempo.

- ¿Por qué está con ella?.- Volvió a preguntar Allen.- ¿Y por qué agarra su mano?

Esmeralda intuyó el peligro en la voz del hado pelirrojo pero no soltó a Harry en ningún momento.

- Es mi amigo.- Dijo ella con valentía.- Y si quiero agarrar su mano lo haré. Tú no tienes por qué cuestionar eso, Allen.

- ¡Conmigo no te tomas tantas confianzas!.- Pronunció el hado rojo completamente furioso.- ¡Y seguro que llevo más tiempo contigo que lo que llevas con él!

Ella decidió entonces soltar a Harry y volar hasta Allen, quedándose flotando delante de él. Sabiendo también que de sólo ella dependía calmar al hado de luz roja.

- Entiendo que te moleste, pero entiende tú esto, por mucho que te empeñes no lograrás que te elija como pareja. Te aprecio, pero no de la manera que tú deseas.

- ¡No me importa que ahora no te guste, puedes cambiar de opinión con el tiempo!

- No lo haré.

- ¡Yo conseguiré que lo hagas!

- ¡No, Allen. Tú no puedes obligarme a quererte. En mi corazón sólo mando yo!

- ¡Tu corazón es mío!- Él la agarró intentando besarla pero sólo tocó aire. Entonces se dio cuenta que Jade la había apartado de su lado y le miraba desafiante mientras la sujetaba detrás de su espalda verde.

- Déjala tranquila.- Pronunció aquel hado que para Allen era su nuevo rival en el amor de Esmeralda.- Ella ha sido muy clara y sincera contigo.

Esmeralda no es la única hada de esta comunidad. Puedes fijarte en otra, seguro que habrá alguna a la que tú también le gustes. Deja de insistir con Esmeralda porque si continúas molestándola…te aseguro que ella no será la única en enfrentarse a ti, yo también lo haré.

- Harry…- Dijo ella en voz baja con miedo claro en su voz.

- No te preocupes.- Respondió él en el mismo tono bajo.- Sé lo que me hago.

- Ten cuidado Harry, aunque sea un hado, Allen es muy fuerte.

- Yo también lo soy.- Entonces le dio un suave apretón de mano para transmitirle confianza a ella y luego dijo en tono audible mirando a Allen…- Si tienes algo más que decir hazlo, si no, te aconsejo que sigas bailando y nos dejes tranquilos.

- ¡Esmeralda es mía!.- Dijo el hado rojo acercándose con rapidez a Harry.- ¡Y no dejaré que tú ni cualquier otro hado me la quite!

Antes de que Allen llegase hasta ellos, Esmeralda tiró de Harry y comenzó a volar, él la siguió, comprobando que además de Allen, otros dos hados comenzaron a perseguirles.

- Son Fray y Zafiro.- Comentó ella cuando vio sus caras.- No debiste provocarles, Harry, ahora nos seguirán hasta que yo me decida por alguno.

- Ahora entiendo por qué decías que Allen te acosaba. ¿Los hados son siempre tan obstinados cuando les gusta un hada?

- No. Pero por lo que me dijo Titania, a ellos no es que les guste sino que me aman.

Según ella, los tres están enamorados de mí. Y si tú después de un mes no te has dado por vencido en tu búsqueda de Hermione, ellos tampoco abandonarán hasta que yo tome una decisión. Lo malo para mí es que esa decisión implica escoger pareja en alguno de los tres porque ya has visto que no aceptan otra cosa.

- No sabía que tuvieses tanto éxito, Esmeralda.

- Ni yo hasta que Titania me lo dijo.- Ella divisó un hueco en el tronco de un árbol.- Metámonos ahí y esperemos que no nos encuentren.

Él obedeció, volando hacia abajo hasta que los dos llegaron al fondo del tronco.

Un poco después, escucharon las voces de los tres hados volar cerca de ellos. Contuvieron la respiración de la tensión que sentían, aunque por fortuna, ninguno de los hados decidió fijarse en el tronco pues si lo hubieran hecho, los habrían localizado de inmediato gracias a la visión infrarrojos de la vista de Allen.

- Creo que se han ido.- Pronunció Esmeralda asomándose con prudencia a través de una hendidura en el tronco.- Vamos Harry, salgamos de aquí antes de que decidan volver.

Con una velocidad mayor a la normal, los dos emprendieron el vuelo alejándose de los lugares que conocían. Esmeralda se detuvo en una charca llena de luciérnagas.

- Éste es el lugar donde Allen me enseñó a bailar.

- Es muy bonito.- dijo recorriéndolo con sus ojos verdes esmeralda.- ¿Eso de bailar es típico de los hados?

- Es una forma de cortejo. Al menos cuando se hace en la intimidad.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Tú sabes bailar, Harry?

- Pues no, se me da fatal. Soy bastante patoso, de los que pisan los pies de sus parejas.

- Entonces tendremos que arreglar eso.

- ¿Perdona?

- Voy a enseñarte a bailar, así cuando encuentres a Hermione, podrás conquistarla con más facilidad.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí.- Ella se rió un poco.- A todas las mujeres nos encanta bailar con el chico que nos gusta. Estoy segura de que tu Hermione disfrutaría enormemente bailar contigo. Yo creo que lo haría aunque sólo bailases con ella como amigo.

- Por lo que recuerdo del baile de cuarto año…Hermione se lo pasó genial con Krum, un chico extranjero que estuvo en Hogwarts durante el tiempo que duró el torneo de los tres magos.

- ¿Ese chico fue su novio?

- No, sólo su pareja de baile. Que yo recuerde, Hermione jamás ha tenido novio. Ella es una chica…

- ¿Poco corriente?

- Sí. No se maquilla, no coquetea…prefiere más pasar su tiempo estudiando o conviviendo con Ron y conmigo que intentando llamar la atención de los chicos del castillo.

- A lo mejor es porque aún no ha encontrado al que le gusta.

- Es posible.

- Entonces… ¿Bailamos?

- Lo haré fatal…

- No importa. Te prometo que no me reiré cuando metas la pata…

- De acuerdo, Esmeralda. Enséñame.

Ella sonrió cálidamente, ofreciéndole una mano verde. Él la agarró y vio cómo ella la colocaba en su cadera derecha, usando la otra mano para dejarla apoyada en uno de los hombros de él. Harry tragó saliva cuando sintió cómo ella se acercaba lo suficiente a su cuerpo hasta apoyar la barbilla en el otro hombro.

- Vuela.- Dijo ella con suavidad a uno de sus oídos verdes. Harry obedeció, ascendiendo lo bastante hasta que los dos estuvieron a unos pocos pasos del agua cristalina.- ¿Preparado?- Volvió a susurrar provocando un nuevo escalofrío en él.

- Sí.- Pronunció con voz temblorosa antes de pegarla más a su cuerpo. Esmeralda sonrió sin que él lo viera.

- Ahora no pienses, Harry, sólo baila.

De repente, ella comenzó a hacer un número de pasos que a él le recordaron al ballet clásico.

Sin saber cómo, se encontró no sólo acompañándola sino además haciendo un montón de giros que sólo había visto en los bailarines de la tele.

Esmeralda soltó su agarre, ascendiendo al cielo estrellado mientras giraba una y otra vez. Harry la alcanzó, agarrando su mano y tirando de ella hasta que la tuvo nuevamente cara a cara.

Esmeralda volvió a separarse, acercándose lo suficiente al agua como para poder dar pasitos sobre ella. Harry la imitó, dibujando ondas tras cada paso que daba detrás de ella.

Ella regresó delante de él, apoyando sus manos en los hombros verdes de Harry.

Cuando él dejó las manos en la cintura de ella, Esmeralda se echó hacia atrás con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza mientras volvía a ascender hacia el aire nocturno. Entonces volvió a erguirse y dejó sus manos tras los hombros de Harry, ofreciéndole una cercanía a la que él no estaba acostumbrado.

Giraron suavemente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Y sin pretenderlo, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse sin ninguna prisa, hasta faltar sólo milímetros para que los dos se besaran en los labios. Cuando estaban a punto de conseguirlo, él vio cómo un látigo rojo se enroscaba en la cintura de Esmeralda y la impulsaba hacia atrás, hasta que ella quedó atrapada por los brazos de Allen. Que salió volando antes de que Harry pudiese reaccionar.

- ¡Jade!.- Escuchó que dijo ella. Harry no lo dudó, emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad con la intención de liberarla de aquel hado que más que enamorado parecía obsesionado con ella

- ¡Aguanta!- pronunció cuando ella volvió a llamarle. Entonces Allen se metió entre unos arbustos muy espesos y Harry dejó de ver tanto su luz roja como la verde de Esmeralda.

Cuando él salió de los arbustos, ellos no estaban a la vista. Harry soltó una expresión malsonante que ningún hado normal diría.

Luego, decidió regresar a la comunidad y pedir ayuda a la reina Titania. Si era cierto que ella y Esmeralda eran muy amigas, seguro que la soberana estaría dispuesta a localizar al hado rojo y obligarle a liberar a Esmeralda. Que, en otro lugar del bosque, rogaba porque Allen la soltase. Pues la había atado a la rama de un árbol mientras entre gritos, le pedía explicaciones del beso que tanto ella como Jade habían estado a punto de darse.

- ¡Yo no tengo por qué explicarte lo que hago o dejo de hacer, Allen. Estoy harta de decírtelo. Suéltame de una vez!

- ¡No!.- Él golpeó la madera de la rama, haciendo que algunas hojas del árbol cayesen al suelo.- ¡Por qué me haces esto, Esmeralda. Por qué me torturas así. Coqueteando con otro cuando yo he pasado mucho tiempo teniendo ojos sólo para ti!.- Volvió a dar otro golpe y ella vio que sus nudillos rojos comenzaron a sangrar.- No lo entiendo.- Dijo ahora con clara tristeza en su tono de voz.- Por más que lo intento no consigo entenderlo. ¿Por qué él, por qué no yo. Tan horrible soy a tus ojos?

- No, Allen.- Dijo ella con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.- Tú eres un hado realmente encantador, pero no puedo enamorarme de ti. Es que yo sólo te veo como un amigo…

- ¡Pero es que yo quiero ser algo más que eso!

- Ya lo sé, pero no es posible. ¿No lo entiendes?. Aunque me obligases a estar contigo tú sabrías que no sería sincera en el cariño que te daría. Y eso te dolería mucho más que el hecho de que yo te rechace.

- Tienes razón…pero no quiero renunciar a ti. Jamás había sentido por un hada lo que siento por ti, Esmeralda. Yo…

- Sé que me amas, Allen. Pero a veces, amar significa renunciar a la persona que más quieres. Si de verdad me quieres tanto como aseguras, aceptarás que no quiero estar contigo y me dejarás marchar además de abandonar tu acoso.

- ¿Y luego qué, tendré que ver cómo eliges a Frey, Zafiro o Jade?

- Si me quedase con alguno de ellos tendría la decencia de no hacerlo delante tuya.

- De acuerdo, Esmeralda. Renunciaré a ti. Pero prométeme que si por cualquier motivo no eres feliz con la pareja que escojas…pensarás en mí como una segunda opción.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que no elegirás otro hada aunque yo te rechace?

- Por supuesto que no, ya te lo dije un día. Desde que llegaste…sólo tengo ojos para ti.

- Gracias por quererme tanto, Allen. Te lo prometo, si mi relación no funciona, vendré a buscarte y te daré una oportunidad.

Él sonrió con alegría, dándole un beso sonoro en su mejilla verde. Esmeralda rió un poco, contenta de haber solucionado el asunto sin tener que tomar medidas drásticas con él.

Cuando Allen cortó las cuerdas que la habían apresado antes, ella le dio un abrazo y levantó el vuelo, regresando a la comunidad de hadas y hados. Donde vio a Jade hablando con la reina Titania.

- ¿Estás bien, querida?.- Pronunció la soberana mirándola de arriba abajo.- Pensé que Allen te habría hecho daño.

- No, ya está todo arreglado. Por fin ha comprendido que debe renunciar a mí.- Entonces miró a Harry.- ¿Y tú estás bien?.- Pronunció con clara preocupación en su voz.

Titania sonrió mientras veía cómo él movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

- Marchaos.- Dijo ella queriéndoles dar privacidad.- Aquí no podéis charlar con tanto ruido de música. Iros y haced lo que queráis. No os preocupéis por la hora de vuelta. ¿De acuerdo?

- Gracias majestad.- Pronunciaron los dos a la vez, lo que provocó que se mirasen sorprendidos. Titania se rió con ganas mientras les hacía una señal con la mano para que emprendiesen el vuelo. Ellos obedecieron rápidamente, volviendo a explorar el bosque lejos de la vista de los hados y las hadas.

* * *

- ¿Les ves?.- Preguntó Zafiro a Frey mientras el hado rubio de luz amarilla, oteaba los alrededores.

- Todavía no, pero no deben andar muy lejos.

- ¿No te parece extraño que ese tal Jade haya llegado a la comunidad precisamente en el momento de las parejas?. Es como si hubiese una conspiración de la madre Naturaleza para que Esmeralda no escogiese a ninguno de nosotros.

- Eso no me preocupa, Zafiro. Estoy seguro que ella me elegirá.

- ¿Por qué ella, Frey?. Hay muchas hadas locas por ti, podrías quedarte con cualquiera de ellas…

- Esmeralda es la única que aún no ha caído presa de mis encantos. Me resulta tan raro…

- Así que más que amor, lo que sientes por ella es una especie de desafío. ¿No?

- Más o menos, aunque admito que me tiene loco. Es un hada tan poco corriente…

- Creo que he visto algo.

- ¿Por dónde?

- Un poco más al sur. ¡Sí, a unos doscientos metros acabo de distinguir dos luces verdes!

- ¡Vamos Zafiro, si llegamos después de que se besen no tendremos ninguna oportunidad!

* * *

- ¿Por qué no me hablas de Hermione?.- Preguntó Esmeralda posándose en la hoja de una planta.

- ¿Y qué quieres saber?.- Dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo.

- Lo que te apetezca.

- Es que no puedo elegir un recuerdo concreto. Tengo tantos…

- Cuéntame alguno que sea especial para ti.

- Pues…la primera vez que me enfrenté a Voldemort, fue por medio de Quirrell. Un profesor que compartía su cuerpo con él. Hasta llegar a ese hombre tuve que pasar por un montón de pruebas súper raras y…la primera fue una planta.

- Un lazo del diablo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- No tengo ni idea. De repente me vino a la mente.

- Recuerdo que caímos en esa planta que iba estrangulándonos poco a poco. Ron y yo estábamos aterrados pero Hermione conservó la calma. Nos dijo que nos relajásemos y yo le hice caso. La planta me soltó pero Ron no podía relajarse debido al pánico. Así que ella usó un hechizo asombroso.

- Lumus Solem.

- ¿Acaso ella te contó la historia?

- No, ya te he dicho que nunca he visto a Hermione. Es sólo…que sé los detalles aunque no tenga idea de dónde vienen.

- Qué raro…

- Y…¿luego qué pasó?

- Ah, pues que tuve que pasar otras pruebas.

La mayoría de ellas las superamos entre los tres, hasta que llegué a la última que fue la de las pociones. Hermione volvió a ayudarme haciéndome beber la poción correcta. Luego me enfrenté a Quirrell y Voldemort escapó, pero no para siempre. Porque me he tirado siete años de mi vida enfrentándome a él.

Es como si yo fuese el héroe de alguna historia y él el eterno archienemigo empeñado en destruirme.

- Por lo menos no has tenido una vida aburrida.

- Ha sido de todo menos eso. ¿Te apetece dar otra vuelta, o bailar otra vez por encima del agua?

- No, gracias. El baile tenía su por qué, pero puedo decirte que ya sabes defenderte. Estoy segura que la próxima vez que compartas un baile con Hermione, la dejarás impresionada.

- En Hogwarts no se baila como lo hicimos nosotros. Como allí no tenemos alas…Pero te agradezco mucho lo que me enseñaste. Al menos ya no doy pisotones…

Ella se rió un poco, luego le miró con mucho cariño. Harry sintió un nuevo escalofrío. Aquellos ojos marrones, la calidez que transmitían, el amor sincero que veía en ellos, le resultaban tan familiares, que sin dudarlo, pronunció…

- Hermione.

Entonces se oyeron otras dos voces romper la magia del momento.

- ¡Ahí están!

Y de repente, un hado de luz amarilla y otro azul marino estaban volando hacia ellos con una velocidad pasmosa.

- ¡Son Frey y Zafiro!.- Dijo Esmeralda con alarma.- ¡Tenemos que huir a menos que quieras pelearte y no te lo aconsejo, nunca juegan limpio!

- Si pude vencer a un mago loco que me superaba en fuerza y altura, con estos dos será pan comido.

- Harry, tú no sabes de lo que son capaces. ¡Hazme caso y vámonos!

- ¡No pienso huir como un cobarde. Además, tú misma dijiste que nunca se darían por vencidos hasta que eligieses a uno de ellos!

- ¡Pero es que a mí no me gustan!

- ¡Entonces resuélvelo tú como hiciste con Allen!

- ¡Es que Frey y Zafiro no son tan razonables como él!

- ¡Pues piensa algo rápido antes de que lleguen!

- ¡Ya sé!.- Dijo chasqueando los dedos.- ¡Bésame!

- ¿Qué?.- Pronunció casi gritando.- ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?. ¡Eso hará que quieran matarme!

- ¡Al contrario, si me besas aceptarán su derrota!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque esa es la manera que tienen los hados y las hadas de confirmar una pareja!

- ¡Pues vaya una forma!

- ¡Deja de protestar. Dijiste que eras mi amigo y que me ayudarías!

- ¡Pero no sabía que tenía que ser así!

- ¡Vale no lo hagas!.- Dolida, le dio la espalda, viendo cómo Frey y Zafiro llegaban hasta ellos y se quedaban flotando mirando a Jade con ojos asesinos.- Encomiéndate a tus magos favoritos.- Dijo Esmeralda por lo bajo.- Te hará falta.

Contrario a lo que ella pensaba, los dos hados no atacaron a Harry sino a ella. Lanzándole varios ataques mágicos que la hicieron gritar y llorar de dolor.

- ¡Basta!.- Pronunció Jade intentando separarla de ellos, pero sólo consiguió recibir una especie de descarga que le mandó directo al agua.

- ¡Asesinos!.- Gritó Esmeralda fuera de sí creyéndole muerto.- ¡Os odio. OS ODIOOO!

Ni Frey o Zafiro supieron cómo, pero de repente se vieron incapaces de moverse. Estaban completamente inmóviles mientras las manos de Esmeralda emitían una extraña luz blanca que flotó hasta encerrarles en una especie de burbuja luminosa.

- Vosotros…sois los peores hados que he conocido en mi vida.- Dijo ella con lentitud mientras su energía brillaba cada vez más.- No sólo sois egoístas, soberbios, envidiosos y ambiciosos, sino que además sois incapaces de aceptar un no por respuesta. Habéis matado un inocente sólo por el placer de quitarle como rival. ¡Pues enteraros de una cosa, él jamás fue un rival, porque ni influenciada por un poderoso hechizo elegiría a ninguno de vosotros dos!

Entonces apuntó las manos a cada una de las burbujas y aquella extraña energía se metió dentro de ellas, produciendo lo que parecían descargas eléctricas en los cuerpos de los dos hados, que gritaron de dolor hasta que ella dejó de expulsarla, cayendo también al agua presa del agotamiento que le había producido.

- ¡Esmeraldaa!.- Gritaron los dos hados al ver que no salía.

- ¿Qué hacemos?.- Preguntó Zafiro lleno de pánico.- ¡Yo no sé respirar bajo el agua!

- ¡Yo sí!.- Dijo Frey- ¡Pero es de noche y el agua estará oscura, será como buscar un renacuajo en el océano!

- ¡Pues hay que hacer algo, Frey, no podemos dejar que se ahogue. Quizás ella tenga razón y nos hayamos pasado. Si quiere estar con Jade tenemos que aceptarlo!

- ¡Yo no pienso hacerlo. Ningún hada se me ha resistido nunca y Esmeralda no será distinta. Si quieres retirarte hazlo, pero yo no pienso parar hasta que ella sea mía!

- ¡Deja de ser tan soberbio, Frey, eso no hará que ella te quiera. Es que no lo entiendes, comportándonos como lo hicimos sólo hemos conseguido que nos odie!

- ¡Me da igual. La tendré cueste lo que cueste!

Sin más que añadir el hado rubio se lanzó al agua, sacando a Esmeralda un poco después. Frey consiguió reanimarla abriéndole la boca y haciendo presión en su abdomen hasta que ella empezó a expulsar el agua que había tragado.

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos marrones, se encontró con los dorados del hado rubio. De inmediato, una expresión de miedo y repulsión apareció en su cara verde.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!.- Pronunció al ver que Frey estaba tumbado sobre ella.

- ¡Deja de pegarme!.- Dijo el hado mientras se cubría el rostro para evitar las bofetadas que ella le estaba dando.- ¡Te he salvado la vida, lo mínimo que podrías hacer sería darme las gracias!

- ¡Lo que te voy a dar es una paliza como no te quites de encima, maldito maníaco!

- ¡Que te estés quieta de una vez!

- ¡No quiero!

Él le dio una bofetada que le ladeó el rostro además de hacerle sangre en la nariz. Eso la enfureció más aún, usando algo que sabía sería muy efectivo. Sin dudarlo un segundo, Esmeralda elevó una de sus rodillas haciendo que golpeasen los testículos de Frey, quien gritó de dolor apartándose de ella de manera inmediata.

El hado rubio voló hasta la corona de una flor nocturna, quedándose en ella sin ser capaz de moverse durante unos minutos.

Esmeralda miró el agua del lago, esperando ver a Jade, pero lo único que contempló fue el agua totalmente quieta. Ella lloró.

Mientras tanto, Zafiro, ajeno a lo ocurrido entre Esmeralda y Frey, por estar sumergido bajo el agua, surcaba la profundidad del lago gracias a un trozo de junco que había arrancado para poder respirar.

De repente divisó al hado verde jade al lado de una piedra. Él lo agarró y salió a la superficie. Dejándole en la orilla mientras empleaba todo lo que sabía sobre primeros auxilios para conseguir que respirase. Un poco después, el hado abrió los ojos, escupiendo agua además de dar grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Lo siento mucho.- Dijo Zafiro con claro arrepentimiento en sus ojos azules marino y su tono de voz.- Nos hemos pasado. Supongo que perdimos la cabeza. ¿Sin rencor?

Harry le miró durante unos instantes, entonces le arreó un puñetazo al hado azul que le hizo caer de espaldas sobre la arena.

- En paz.- Pronunció incorporándose y echando a volar en busca de Esmeralda y Frey.

A ella no la encontró, pero sí al hado rubio, que aún estaba quejándose totalmente encogido encima de la corona de una flor blanca.

- ¡Eh, tú!.- Dijo Harry crujiéndose los nudillos.- ¡Tenemos algo pendiente!.- Usando sus alas verdes, se acercó hasta el rubio y agarrándole de los hombros pronunció…- ¡Esto por lo de antes!.- Dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula.- ¡El de ahora por no dejar en paz a Esmeralda!- Dijo asentándole a su estómago- ¡Éste otro por ser tan imbécil!- Golpeó su nariz haciendo que sangrase.- ¡Y éste por intentar matarme!.- Entonces además de un puñetazo en su boca amarilla, le arreó un rodillazo potente en la cintura.- ¡Y NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A NOSOTROS!- Gritó antes de elevarse y desaparecer de la vista de Frey, que se quedó inmóvil mientras le veía marchar.

Cuando Esmeralda llegó a la fiesta, lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su campanilla. Titania la abrió usando su magia, pasando al interior y haciendo que volviese a cerrarse.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeña?.- Preguntó con dulzura acariciando su cara verde llorosa.- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?.- Dijo con alarma al ver la nariz sangrante de ella.

- Frey. Me pegó porque yo lo hice primero.

- Ningún hombre, sea hado o humano, tiene derecho a golpear a una mujer.- Dijo Titania usando su magia para curarla.- ¿Dónde está Jade?

- Muerto.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Frey y Zafiro lo han matado!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Perdieron la cabeza y por su culpa, ahora Harry está muerto!

- Querrás decir Jade.

- ¡No, yo sé que Jade es Harry. Él me lo dijo!

- ¿Y te dijo también por qué le convertí en hado?

- Sí.- Dijo ella quitándose las lágrimas y mirando a la reina de las hadas con mucha tristeza.- Quería encontrar a Hermione. Lleva un mes buscándola. Él la ama.

- Parece que tu buena memoria, está regresando. Quizás ya no seas tan hada como antes.

- ¿A qué os referís?

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo esta noche, que te haya hecho recordar cosas que sabías sin entender por qué o de dónde venían?

- Sí.

- Y esas cosas…¿tenían que ver con tu vida anterior?

- No lo sé. Recuerdo que Harry me contó algo sobre un Lumus Solem que usó Hermione para ayudar a Ron y a él cuando estaban atrapados en una planta Lazo del diablo.

- Y según iba diciéndote detalles tú fuiste recordando cosas relacionadas con eso. ¿Verdad?

- Sí mi reina.

- Eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

- ¿El qué?

- Estás volviendo a ser tú misma, Hermione.

- ¿De veras?.- Pronunció ella parpadeando de manera incrédula.

- Por supuesto. Antes renegabas de tu nombre humano, ahora no. Eso dice mucho. ¿No te parece?

- Quizás tengáis razón, pero yo sigo sintiéndome un hada auténtica.

- Entonces será mejor que vuelvas con Harry y termines de desvelar el misterio de tu verdadera identidad.

- ¡No puedo volver con él, ya os he dicho que está muerto. Se ahogó por culpa de Frey y Zafiro. Ellos le tiraron al agua del lago!

- ¿Estás completamente segura de que murió?

- ¡Sí señora. Yo misma vi que no salía a la superficie!- Titania la abrazó cuando ella se echó en su pecho dorado llorando copiosamente.- Ya no podré decirle cuánto lo amaba.- Dijo Hermione entre sollozos. La reina de las hadas sonrió sin que ella lo viese, al contemplar que la flor se iba abriendo lentamente.

- ¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que sientes?- preguntó al ver a alguien esperando poder pasar al interior.

Esmeralda no respondió con palabras, sólo moviendo la cabeza verde de manera afirmativa. Titania depositó un beso en el moño con flores de ella antes de apartarse, mirarla a los ojos marrones y decirle con mucho amor…

- Entonces díselo y sé tan feliz como siempre soñaste ser.

Soltando su agarre sobre ella, la reina de las hadas salió de la flor. Mirando con amor a los ojos verde esmeralda de quien sabía, podría arreglarlo todo en la vida de su humana favorita.

La flor volvió a cerrarse, y Esmeralda derramó más lágrimas, hasta que sintió una caricia en su pelo verde y escuchó una voz decir suavemente…

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Con lentitud, levantó la cara hasta mirar los ojos del que creía era un muerto viviente.

- ¿Harry?.- Dijo con algo de inseguridad, como si no creyese del todo que estuviera allí.

Él no respondió, sólo sonrió y la besó en los labios.

De repente, millones de flashes de su verdadera vida e identidad, comenzaron a inundar su cerebro.

Se vio así misma refugiada tras los lavabos del servicio de las chicas mientras lloraba de terror mirando aquel Troll enorme que pretendía matarla.

Vio a Harry y Ron usar las varitas hasta dejar aquel ser inconsciente. Vio su estado petrificado por culpa del basilisco y cómo salió de la enfermería para ir al Gran Comedor, ver a Harry y salir corriendo hasta llegar a él y darle un abrazo tan fuerte que por poco le tira al suelo.

Se vio con él encima de Buckbeat, para ir en busca de Sirius y salvarle la vida.

Se vio enseñándole a Harry usar el Accio para atraer a su escoba y poder escapar del Colacuerno Húngaro.

Se vio también en el departamento de misterios, enfrentándose a los mortífagos hasta que la dejaron inconsciente.

Se vio lanzándole a Ron el ataque de canarios, presenciando su beso con Luna, llorando mientras le pedía a Titania ser un hada para desaparecer durante un tiempo, y por último se vio besando ahora a su mejor amigo, que se había transformado en hado con el único propósito de encontrarla para poder decirle que la amaba.

Entonces lo comprendió, ella no amaba a Ron, sino a Harry. Y aunque en un principio creyó estar enamorada del pelirrojo, ahora sabía sin dudas que lo que sintió por él no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía ahora por el que siempre fue su mejor amigo.

Un amigo que estaba besándola con una intensidad, como sólo ella había soñado alguna vez. Pero aquello no era un sueño, sino una bonita realidad. Y ella se permitió así misma disfrutarla hasta que llegó el momento de apartarse por culpa de la falta de aire.

- Harry…- Dijo, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para poder saber qué era lo que le había impulsado a besarla cuando ella dudaba de que él supiera que Esmeralda y ella eran la misma persona.

- Qué.- Añadió él acariciando su aún rostro verde.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Dijiste que era la única manera de confirmar una pareja.

- Pero tú…amas a Hermione.

- Así es.

- Y yo soy…

- Hermione.- Finalizó él dándole otro beso largo y profundo. Ella correspondió, apartándose una vez más para preguntarle…

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Había varias pistas, aunque la principal era tus ojos marrones. Sólo tú los tienes tan bonitos, Hermione. Y cuando me miraste en la charca…lo supe.

Por eso pronuncié tu verdadero nombre. Luego…me lo terminaste de confirmar cuando mencionaste el Lumus Solem. ¿Quién sino tú podría saberlo cuando sólo nosotros tres estuvimos allí?

- Tienes razón.- Dijo ella sonriendo un poco.- Era algo bastante obvio.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Por qué te convertiste en hada?

- Necesitaba desaparecer. Hace un mes, vi a Ron y Luna besándose y…me dolió.

Creía estar enamorada de él, y cuando les vi me entró tal angustia, me sentí tan mal y herida…que sólo quería huir.

Buscar una vida mejor, un lugar donde yo pudiera ser libre. Donde no hubiesen chicos que me partiesen el corazón.

Supongo que sólo buscaba sentirme querida y valorada. Y sabía que con Titania lo conseguiría. Ella y yo nos queremos mucho y…bueno, es la reina de las hadas.

Su magia todo lo puede. Por eso le pedí ayuda.

- Cuando ella me transformó, me dijo que no me diría dónde estabas, creo que aceptó concederme el deseo porque sabía que te encontraría.

- Seguro que sí, Harry, ella no hace las cosas porque sí. Es una mujer muy intuitiva y sabia.

- También me dijo que para volver a ser humano, lo único que tenía que hacer era desearlo de corazón.

- A mí también me lo dijo.

- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó con diversión.- ¿Quieres que volvamos a ser los de antes o prefieres que nos quedemos un tiempo más bajo estos cuerpos y apariencias?. Personalmente no me importaría, esto de volar por ahí es genial. Además…lo de los bailes nocturnos por encima del agua no está nada mal.

- ¿Ves cómo era cierto que acabarías disfrutándolo?

- También me dijiste que aprendiendo a bailar podría conquistarte más fácilmente.

- Tú no necesitas hacer eso para ganarte mi corazón, Harry, hace mucho que estás dentro de él sólo por ser como eres.

- Te quiero, Hermione.- Él la besó de nuevo, ella sintió que se derretía por dentro. Luego se apartó sintiendo cómo él la cobijaba en su pecho aún verde jade.

- Estoy cansada.- Dijo ella dejando salir un bostezo.

- Y yo, han sido muchas emociones fuertes para un mismo día.

- Entonces quédate a dormir.- Ella le regaló un beso suave que él correspondió enseguida.- Y mañana…- Dijo cuando se apartó.- Hablaremos del futuro.

- ¿Estaré incluido en él?.- Pronunció tocando su pelo verde con delicadeza.

- Sí. Sólo espero que Ginny no me mate por haberle quitado el novio, aunque sinceramente lo dudo.- Ella se rió un poco por lo bajo, Harry afianzó su agarre sobre ella.

- No te preocupes por Ginny. Hablé con ella antes de pedirle el deseo a Titania. Lo único que tienes que saber, es que ha vuelto a ser la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo.

- Pues el año pasado parecía que babeabas con sólo verla.

- Sí.- Dijo él riéndose también un poco.- Estaba bastante atontado por ella. Pero no es comparable a lo que siento por ti, Hermione. Tú y yo…tenemos un lazo tan profundo y sincero como jamás he tenido con ninguna otra chica. Después de todo…nadie más que tú, lleva conmigo siete años seguidos. Además, de todas las personas especiales y queridas para mí, tú eres de las pocas que aún no se ha muerto.

- Pero qué romántico eres…- Dijo ella con ironía. Harry volvió a reírse.

- Sabes perfectamente por qué te lo dije.

- Sí Harry. Es tu manera de decirme que te alegra conservar a tu lado alguien que te quiere tanto como tú a ella.

- De verdad Hermione, a veces me asusta lo bien que me comprendes. Sólo te falta leerme el pensamiento.

- Bueno…aún no sé usar el Legeremens pero puedo aprenderlo si tanto te interesa.

- Ah no, ya tengo bastante con tener una voz de mi conciencia con una vocecita idéntica a la tuya para indicarme lo que está bien y lo que está mal como para encima saber que puedes leerme la mente. Sinceramente…hay cosas que prefiero no sepas de mí.

- ¿Podemos dormir ahora?. Estoy agotada.

- Por supuesto. Ponte cómoda.

- ¿Yo primero?

- Es que es la primera vez que duermo dentro de una flor y no tengo ni idea cómo debo colocarme.

Hermione se rió con ganas, luego le dio un beso y se tumbó de lado, encogiendo un poco las rodillas.

Harry la imitó, tumbándose detrás de ella y dejando una de sus manos en la cintura aún verde de Hermione, quien usó una mano para agarrar la otra de Harry y unirla a la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él en un sencillo gesto de amor y cariño sincero.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

Tras darle un beso en el pelo verde, Harry cerró los ojos, sintiéndose tan feliz como nunca imaginó.

Al día siguiente, cuando le dieron las gracias a Titania por lo que había hecho por ellos, desearon ser humanos de nuevo y se despidieron de ella. Prometiendo visitarla antes de terminar el colegio de manera definitiva.

* * *

El regreso de Hermione provocó un gran revuelo en todo Hogwarts. Ella pasó varias horas hablando con muchos profesores y compañeros de casa resolviendo muchas dudas sobre su paradero y lo que la impulsó a marcharse. Hermione explicó muchas cosas, otras no, como el desengaño de Ron, pues ella consideraba que eso no era asunto de los demás.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor, se encontró de frente con Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigos, Crabe y Goyle, que le cortaron el paso poniéndose en el umbral del arco por donde ella quería pasar.

- Qué mala suerte que hayas vuelto, Granger.- Dijo el rubio de piel pálida y ojos grises.- Estábamos mejor sin ti.- Crabe y Goyle se rieron. Hermione ni se inmutó, estaba más que acostumbrada a los malos comentarios de Malfoy y sus colegas.

- Yo también era más feliz sin tener que ver tu pálida y fea cara a diario, Malfoy.- Añadió con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.- Pero por desgracia para mí, no puedo eliminar las cosas desagradables que me rodean. Así que no tengo más remedio que soportar tu horrorosa existencia, hasta que termine el colegio.

- ¡Insolente sangre sucia!.- Pronunció Malfoy sacando la varita y apuntando con ella al rostro de Hermione.- ¡Te voy a cerrar la boca para que no vuelvas a pronunciar una sola palabra durante mucho tiempo!

- ¡Ni lo intentes!.- Dijo Harry apareciendo por una esquina y colocándose delante de Hermione mientras apuntaba también a Malfoy.- Si osas tocarla te las verás conmigo. No me des motivos, Malfoy, sabes que tengo bastantes. Y la verdad es que no creo que te guste volver a casa y decirle a tu papaíto que quien mató a su señor oscuro te ha dado la paliza del siglo. ¿Me equivoco?

- Maldito seas, Potter. Si no estuviéramos en el colegio te iba a…

- ¿Convertir en algo ridículo?.- Pronunció Ron saliendo de otra esquina cercana y empuñando la varita también hacia Malfoy.- ¿O quizás usarías alguna maldición imperdonable para intentar torturarle o incluso matarle?. No creo que fueses capaz, siempre has sido un maldito cobarde. Hazte un favor a ti mismo y también a tus amigos, desaparece. O tendrás que enfrentarte al famoso trío de Gryffindor que fue capaz de vencer a quien tú sabes.

- Voldemort, Ron.- Dijo Hermione colocándose al lado de Harry y apuntando también a Malfoy.- Está muerto y no pasa nada porque lo digas.

- Si no es por mí, es que si lo nombro lo mismo el imbécil éste se mea encima.

La barbilla de Malfoy tembló de rabia, y empuñando aún la varita, pronunció lleno de ira…

- Algún día os pillaré desprevenidos, y entonces…me las pagaréis todas juntas.

- Más quisieras tú.- Dijo Harry sin bajar la varita de la cara de Malfoy, donde la tenía apuntada.

El Slytherin hizo lo que tantas veces, pronunciar algún insulto contra ellos y luego darse la vuelta para quitarse de en medio. Seguido como siempre por Crabe y Goyle.

Ron miró a sus dos mejores amigos con su expresión risueña de siempre. Sin modificar su tono alegre, dijo…

- ¡Vámonos a comer antes de que reviente de hambre!

Harry y Hermione se rieron mientras caminaban al lado de su amigo pelirrojo, aunque con una diferencia, iban agarrados de la mano.

* * *

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más voy a echar de menos al no ser un hada?.- Dijo Hermione cómodamente acurrucada en su cama de prefecta usando el pecho de Harry como apoyo para su cabeza.

- ¿El qué?- Quiso saber acariciándole el pelo castaño.

- Además de volar por encima del agua, voy a extrañar muchísimo dormir en una flor.

Harry sonrió, y sin decir palabra, usó la varita para transformar la cama en un enorme Lilium Blanco, la flor favorita de Hermione.

Cuando ella se vio así misma y a Harry dentro de la flor, lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar fue un "Oh" que le hizo entender a él que por primera vez en toda su vida había conseguido dejar a Hermione Granger, sin palabras.

La flor se fue cerrando mientras Hermione miraba a Harry con sensualidad y comenzaba a demostrarle cuánto le quería.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ya lo sé, muy largo y todo eso. Pero…¿A que ha merecido la pena?. Es que no quería hacerlo serie, de verdad. Creo firmemente que esta historia tenía que ser conclusiva en un solo capítulo. Considero que este fic tiene el suficiente encanto por sí mismo como para no teneros días esperando el final. Por eso me disculpo si ha habido alguien a quien se le haya hecho pesado o de lectura interminable. Lamentablemente no puedo acertar con los gustos de todas las personas que me leen. Pero creo sinceramente que la gente que me sigue desde hace años, y que está más que acostumbrada a la extensión de mis historias, habrá disfrutado ésta tanto como yo el escribirla para vosotros/as. Espero que hayáis pasado un buen verano o que lo paséis si estáis ahora de vacaciones. Y gracias además, por el apoyo que aún me seguís mostrando.

Un beso fuerte para todos y todas. Os quiero mucho. RAkAoMi.

Dedico este Oneshot especialmente a Sonia Granger Potter y last- raven, pues son dos amigos a quienes considero especiales. Un abrazo muy fuerte para ellos también. ;-)


End file.
